


Private Tutor

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bullying, Class Differences, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Germany, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Private School, Romance, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Bazz-B is on the verge of failing from the prestigious Institut auf dem Wandenreich, especially after his most recent prank. With his low grades and a reputation as a troublemaker, he must raise his grades if he wants to remain in school and graduate this year.And with the help of Jugram Haschwalth, the star scholarship student, he might just be able to improve himself.But neither he nor Jugram count on this arrangement to become something much... deeper. And yet, the more time they spend together, the more they're drawn to each other, despite the sheer difference in their class.
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. The Golden Boy and the Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poisonous_Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonous_Ivy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The statue of the academy's founder has been vandalized by none other than Bazz-B, the resident punk who is now in danger of failing his final year. In order to make sure he passes, the principal enlists the help of Jugram Haschwalth, the star student, to help him raise his grades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that had been stuck in my mind for some time now. I don't want it to become too long of a story, but it was definitely becoming too long to be a one-shot, so I decided to make it a short story.
> 
> Also, the mental image of Jugram in a private school uniform was quite swoon-worthy, haha!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The Institut auf dem Wandenreich. Located in Silbern, a picturesque town in the state of Baden-Württemberg, it is the most prestigious private high school in all of Germany, offering quality education and learning to children of the elite from Germany and all around the world itself.

Jugram Haschwalth emerges from the dormitory building, dressed in a pristine blue uniform with a blue-and-white striped tie, his long golden hair gleaming in the autumn sun as he carries his books beneath his arm. He can hear the excited whispers of the junior students as he passes, but Jugram pays them no heed as always.

With his delicate beauty, his refined grace, and his natural elegance, he almost looks as if he could be the heir to a wealthy family. And it certainly doesn’t help that he’s the top of his class, maintaining stellar grades well into his senior year. 

However, Jugram is nowhere near wealthy. He’s only attending the school on a scholarship, though it hasn’t affected his popularity among the faculty. The student body is more divided, with some admiring him for his looks, some hating him for his strict adherence to the rules, and some just making fun of him for growing up in poverty with an abusive uncle.

But he doesn’t let such petty judgements get in the way of his education. 

As always, he’s woken up early and is on his way to class when he starts picking up on some gossip that isn’t about him, oddly enough. And as he passes by the main courtyard, that’s when he notices a large crowd of students around the statue of Yhwach, the school’s founder.

Jugram raises an eyebrow as he stops in his tracks and heads towards the statue, curious about what’s happening over there.

“What’s going on?” he asks a group of students, all of whom immediately move out of the way.

Uryu Ishida, a Japanese exchange student on scholarship, is the one to answer.

“The founder’s statue has been vandalized,” he tells him in perfect German, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Jugram frowns and turns to see that indeed, Uryu is right.

Yhwach’s statue is absolutely ruined. The base has been covered with crude words in neon-pink spray paint, and the statue’s nose has been chipped off. Even the pavement around the statue has been vandalized with graffiti of crude words.

It’s absolutely atrocious.

It doesn’t take long before the students are ordered to go to class by the staff. Nevertheless, this incident becomes a hot topic among the student body in the entire school. 

As Jugram sits at his desk in his history class, going through his homework while waiting for Herr Robert Accutrone to arrive, he hears more gossip about the potential culprit.

“Who could’ve vandalized the statue like that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Bazz-B was obviously responsible! I mean, who else could’ve done it?”

“Besides, it’s not even the first time he’s done something like this! Remember last year, when he and his friends streaked through the boys’ dorms?”

“Ugh, I really didn’t need to remember that!”

“How the hell can someone like him even be from such a rich family anyways? He’s such a punk!”

“I heard his dad donated a bunch of money to keep him in the school as well. Sounds like he can’t leave this place even if he tries.”

Jugram frowns, then glances back to see the obvious culprit himself sitting at the very back of the classroom.

With red hair in a long Mohawk, piercings in his upper-left and lower-right ears, and his uniform informal with its askew tie and untucked shirt, he is the very picture of a bad boy rebel. And if that weren’t enough, he’s just sitting back at his desk, looking almost pleased at the gossip all around him.

His eyes then land on Jugram, and he smirks slightly at him before waving sarcastically.

Jugram narrows his eyes and turns back to his homework.

Typical. Ever since their freshman year together, Bazz-B has been nothing but a troublemaker in all his classes, somehow managing to pass at the end of the year. Jugram and Bazz-B have clashed before in the past, from the latter passing notes to him in class and getting him into trouble, to stealing his French dictionary the day before his early AP examinations last year as a poorly-thought joke. Nevertheless, such actions have earned him Jugram’s ire and disdain for the rest of their high school days.

But what Jugram truly hates is how Bazz-B seems to take his education for granted. He’s the heir to the richest, most prominent family in Baden-Württemberg, and yet he acts like such a punk who thrives off causing trouble.

It’s honestly appalling, how little he cares. And Jugram doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to understand him.

The bell chimes just in time as Herr Accutrone enters the classroom and approaches his desk.

_ “Guten morgen, _ students,” he greets, turning to face everyone with a grim look. “As many of you already know, there’s been a rather troubling incident of vandalism on the statue of the school’s founder. I’d like to remind you that the Institut auf dem Vandenreich takes these kinds of incidents very seriously, and such antics could result in expulsion and leave a very bad stain on your academic record.”

He directs his stern gaze towards Bazz-B right then. “Bazzard Black, Principal Hubert wishes to meet you in his office right now,” he tells him. “And I’m sure I don’t need to tell you why.”

The other students erupt in a scandalized “oooohh” as Mr. Accutrone turns to get his book out. Somehow, Bazz-B doesn’t even seem fazed, and he just casually gets up and shuffles out of the classroom, looking almost relieved to be sent to the office.

Strangely, Jugram can feel Bazz-B’s eyes on him, but he ignores him.

Perhaps this incident might teach Bazz-B a little lesson about being such a punk next time.

* * *

Principal Hans Hubert is an unusually youthful man for a principal of an elite private high school. With sleek black hair and thin eyebrows, he looks more like he could be an intern who’s in way over his head, especially with the way his face seems to wear a permanent frown.

As always, he sits at his mahogany desk, glaring as Bazz-B strides into the office. Also present in the office is vice-principal Berenice Gabrielli.

“Mornin’, Herr Hubert,” Bazz-B greets with a cocky smirk. “So nice of you to call me to your office first thing this morning! And Frau Gabrielli is here too!”

While this kind of banter is not unusual for him, Bazz-B is quick to notice that Hubert’s glare seems much darker than normal. And while he knows that he’s been called in regarding yet another prank of his, something about the way Hubert glares at him makes him realize that this is no laughing matter.

Once he’s seated before his desk, Hubert sits up straight, his harsh expression unwavering.

“I’m sure you know why I’ve called you to my office, Bazzard Black,” he starts. “It’s regarding the statue of Yhwach that has been vandalized by you and your little gang.”

“How’d you even know-”

“We saw the security camera footage.” Hubert’s voice is cold. “And your lackeys aren’t as loyal to you as you’d like to think. The moment we threatened them with expulsion, they implicated you immediately.”

Bazz-B tenses up, his hands clenched into fists.

But of course. He should’ve known that they would’ve betrayed him sooner or later. They never really were his friends; they only hung around him because of his family’s name and wealth.

“What’s the matter? Disappointed that your friends left you to take the fall?” Gabrielli asks sternly. “Or are you trying to come up with some ludicrous excuse to deny it?”

Bazz-B remains silent, knowing he cannot deny vandalizing the statue; not like he’d planned to, anyways. He still remembers doing it with his friends last night, even while knowing the risks of such an action.

And now, it seems like he’s gone too far.

“I don’t understand your problem, Bazzard Black,” Hubert tells him angrily. “You’re a senior student, and I expect better behaviour from the son of a family as prominent as yours! If I had my way, you would’ve been kicked out of this academy the day you pulled your first prank!”

Somehow, these words cut a lot deeper than they normally do.

“You should be grateful that your parents are as powerful as they are,” Hubert continues coldly. “But even with the money they donated to keep you here this time, I can’t guarantee that you’ll be able to graduate with the current state of your grades.”

Bazz-B looks down at the floor as the words sink in, and for the first time in a long while, he actually feels… ashamed.

“This is the last chance you’re getting, Bazzard Black,” Hubert tells him. “However, you will report to me for detention after school. And I suggest you use this generous chance to actually raise your grades, or else you will be expelled for good, and your vandalism will be added to your criminal record. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Bazz-B says at last.

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

The bell chimes right as he says that, and Bazz-B gets up from the chair, heading to his next class as Hubert’s words echo in his ears.

Has it really gotten that bad already? While it’s true that he’s always been quite a troublemaker and has never really applied himself to his studies, he had no idea that he’s already on the verge of failing.

If he fails out, then it’s all over for him. That’s what his parents had told him when they’d gotten wind of his troublemaking, along with how he’s bringing shame to their name with his antics.

Even though he tries to pay attention to Herr Quilge Opie’s mathematics lesson, Bazz-B actually starts to worry for the first time in a very long while.

_ What the fuck am I supposed to do now? _ He wonders.

But as he opens up his textbook, he feels a familiar set of eyes upon him. Looking up, he notices Jugram Haschwalth, the star student of the academy, regarding him curiously for a brief moment.

* * *

It’s amazing how much learning Jugram manages to do without Bazz-B trying to disrupt the class or pull any pranks in the classes they share together. Even the staff seem to be surprised at how quiet and subdued he is, but neither of them are complaining, that’s for sure.

However, Bazz-B seems strangely troubled about something. Ever since he’d returned from the principal’s office, he’s been bothered in almost every single class that he shares with Jugram. It’s strange, really, considering how he’s normally never cared a lot in class.

Before Jugram realizes, the final bell chimes, signalling the end of the school day. Like everyone else, he packs up his school supplies and books before heading towards the door, only for an announcement to stop him in his tracks.

_ “Jugram Haschwalth, can you please come down to the office? Jugram Haschwalth, thank you.” _

Jugram tenses up as he feels all eyes on him, but he keeps his face calm as he heads down to the office, ignoring the scandalized “ooohhh” that some of the students let out.

When he reaches the office, he gives a polite nod of greeting to the secretary before he’s let into Principal Hubert’s office. Much to his surprise, Bazz-B is sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, sullenly glaring at his books.

“Ah, come in, Jugram,” Hubert greets him warmly.

Jugram nods, sitting down before his desk. “You wished to see me, sir?”

“Yes, I did.” Hubert leans back in his chair. “I’m sure you’re aware of the situation with the statue, right?”

“I am, indeed.”

“Well, as you can see, we’ve implicated the culprit,” Hubert tells him, gesturing to Bazz-B. “But that’s not the point. I’d like to ask a favour of you, Jugram.”

Jugram frowns slightly. “Sir?”

Hubert sighs. “Actually, this is a favour on behalf of the rest of the faculty,” he says. “Simply put, we’re hoping that you will whip Bazzard Black into academic shape.”

Now, Jugram folds his arms across his chest, surprised at such a request. Likewise, Bazz-B seems surprised to hear this as well.

“Excuse me?” Jugram asks.

Again, Hubert sighs, rubbing his face this time. “Bazzard Black isn’t doing so well in his grades,” he explains. “If he fails, he will be expelled from the school, and none of us want to see that happen. He’s got a lot of potential, which is why we’re hoping that you can bring it out and help him raise his grades so he can at least graduate.”

Jugram raises an eyebrow. “With all due respect, why do you believe I should do it?” he asks impassively.

“Well, if anyone can do it, I’m sure you’ll be able to!” Hubert says. “You’re a very bright kid, and you’ve already gotten yourself a good reputation, so I’m sure you can help him raise his grades and graduate on time! And if you do so, I will personally write letters of recommendation to any university you wish to apply to.”

Well, that is quite a tempting offer. To receive letters of recommendation for helping out a fellow student will surely look great on his record, and Jugram wants nothing more than such an opportunity.

He glances back at Bazz-B, who has a strangely unreadable expression on his face.

With that, he turns back to Hubert, having made his decision.

“Alright, sir,” Jugram agrees. “I’ll tutor him. I suppose we can start today, as well.”

Hubert finally smiles. “Excellent,” he says.

He then looks over at Bazz-B. “You hear that, Bazzard Black?” he asks. “Be grateful for this opportunity you’ve gotten. But if I hear any complaints about your attitude from Jugram…” He doesn’t finish the sentence.

Bazz-B nods curtly. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. You’re both dismissed.”

Jugram slowly stands up from the chair and glances at Bazz-B. “Let’s go to the library so we can begin,” he tells him.

But as he leaves the office with Bazz-B in two, he wonders just what exactly he’s agreed to.

Can he really whip Bazz-B into academic shape so he can graduate? Can he really be able to curb his punk-like attitude and make him a better student?

No. Jugram cannot back down. He won’t let himself disappoint the faculty, no matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the first chapter is over. As a note, I chose Baden-Württemberg as the setting for Silbern because it's home to several renowned universities like Heidelberg and Freiburg. Plus, it's got a very beautiful environment, something I think kind of suits the Quincies, so I figured it would be a nice setting.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	2. A Rough Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite a somewhat rocky start, Jugram begins his tutoring of Bazz-B. And while Bazz-B's academic life starts to improve, that's also when the problems start in Jugram's own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2, where the tutoring officially begins! Honestly, I love Bazz-B and Jugram's dynamic, and it's interesting to recreate it in the context of a high school.
> 
> Also, trigger warning for bullying, attempted sexual assault, and a bit of violence.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bazz-B still can’t believe he’s actually doing this. Normally by this time, he’d be off hanging out with his gang of lackeys in Silbern, plotting another prank to pull on either the student body or on the faculty themselves, or doing parkour on top of buildings. But here he is, following star student Jugram Haschwalth to the library to study with him.

“I do hope you’re planning to actually improve your grades, Bazzard Black,” Haschwalth tells him, glancing coolly at him. “And I hope you don’t intend on stealing any of my supplies again.”

“Oh, come on, that was one time!” Bazz-B scoffs, recalling the time he’d stolen Haschwalth’s French dictionary last year. “Besides, you still passed the exams, didn’t you?”

“That’s of no concern to you.” Haschwalth turns away from him. “I fully intend on going to university. I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to waste my time on someone who cannot be bothered to raise his grades.”

Typical. As always, he’s so focused on upholding his stellar grades and maintaining his good reputation with the teachers. Bazz-B has never understood that line of thinking at all.

Is it because Haschwalth is a scholarship student, and he feels the need to be on top of his grades to stay in school? Or is he just some kind of nerd who likes studying?

Whatever his reasoning is, Bazz-B just can’t understand why he can’t let loose and have some fun once in a while. 

The library is always quiet at this time of the day, and since most of the students have gone to clubs or back to the dorms, it’s the perfect place to study for upcoming university placement exams.

Bazz-B sits next to Haschwalth and watches him slip on a pair of thin reading glasses before he opens up his book.

“Let’s start off with history,” Haschwalth tells him. “You missed today’s lesson on the Unification of Germany, so it’s best we catch up first before moving onto other things. Did you bring your book with you?”

“Yeah, I did.” Bazz-B opens up his history textbook.

“Good. Now then, let’s get started. I suggest you take notes as well.”

Haschwalth begins by turning to the page of the subject in question, then starts explaining just what had been taught.

As Bazz-B takes notes, he finds himself getting a little lost in the velvety baritone of Haschwalth’s voice. Honestly, his voice is so much better than Herr Accutrone’s voice, and he could listen to it forever.

If Haschwalth was teaching his classes, then maybe he’d actually do better in school.

However, Haschwalth’s lecture takes almost forever, and by the time they finish up, it’s already almost evening. And they’re only getting started on math just now.

The late-afternoon sun shines through the windows and hits Haschwalth’s hair in a way that makes it shine like gold, and Bazz-B can’t help but be mesmerized by it. 

In fact, now that he’s actually this close to him, Bazz-B realizes that Jugram Haschwalth is actually quite… pretty. 

With his long golden hair, his cool green eyes, his lithe elegance, and his formal manner of speaking, he could easily be mistaken for an heir from a wealthy family. It’s almost hard to believe he’s actually got a poor upbringing.

“Are you listening to me?”

Bazz-B blinks, his thoughts interrupted, and he notices that Haschwalth is regarding him sternly behind those glasses.

“Er… what?” Bazz-B says dumbly.

_ Wow. Nice going. _

Haschwalth narrows his eyes. “Can you tell me what I just said?” he asks him.

Trying to play it casual, Bazz-B just leans back in his chair.

“Look, it’s getting kinda late,” he tells him, stretching his arms. “Why don’t we just call it a day and do some parkour in town?”

“We’ve only gotten through history and math,” Haschwalth says. “You should be paying attention to what you’re learning, Bazzard Black.”

“Jeez, learn to live a little, will ya? You know how to do parkour, right?”

“I’m trying to help you raise your grades and improve yourself for the teachers.” Haschwalth’s voice is firm. “Considering the damage you did on the statue and the potential repercussions, I’m surprised you’re not taking this seriously.”

“I’m taking it seriously! You just need to relax, Jugo!”

“Don’t call me that.” Haschwalth regards him scornfully. “And you should be grateful to be able to study at a school like this. Not everyone is as lucky as you are, and it appalls me that you’re taking your education for granted.”

Bazz-B falters slightly at the hint of disdain in his voice and gaze.

And that’s when Jugram removes his glasses and starts putting things away.

“I suppose we’re done for today,” he says, sounding fed-up. “I’m going to get dinner and return to the dorms for my own studying. I want you to go through what has been assigned on your own and do the questions in the textbook, is that understood? I will be checking over them before class tomorrow, so it had better be finished.”

With that, he departs from the library, leaving Bazz-B alone in surprised silence.

His surprise quickly evaporates, and anger takes over as he packs away his things and leaves the library.

He can’t believe he has to be tutored by someone so uptight and stiff all the time. Would it kill Jugram Haschwalth to cut loose and have some fun for once in his life? Is it really necessary for him to be such a teacher’s pet?

Oh god, this must be Hubert’s way of punishing him: having him be tutored by the most uptight student in the whole academy.

Bazz-B just shakes his head slightly as he heads down to the cafeteria.

He’s going to make Jugram Haschwalth loosen up, whether he likes it or not. If Haschwalth intends on making him improve his grades, then he’s going to force him out of his shell for once in his life.

He doesn’t care if he has to drag him out of the shell either. No matter what it takes, he’s going to learn to have some fun.

_ Just you wait, Jugram Haschwalth. _ Bazz-B thinks to himself, starting the questions from his math textbook.  _ You’re gonna have some fun for once in your life, and I don’t care if you like it or not! _

* * *

Tutoring Bazz-B is turning out to be a greater challenge than Jugram had expected. Only a few weeks have passed and already it’s becoming quite tough.

Even though Bazz-B comes willingly to each session, he seems to purposefully draw them out for a lot longer than intended for the sake of getting on Jugram’s nerves, mainly by trying to get him to ditch studying in favour of goofing around.

“Hey, Jugo! Whaddaya say ‘bout ditchin’ the books and catching a movie tonight?”

“You wanna eat out instead of having dinner in the cafeteria?”

“Say, I heard you’re the star of the school’s fencing and archery programs. Wanna show me what you got after school?”

“Come on, man! Why not let go for once and just have some fun?”

That’s become one of his most frequent questions whenever Jugram refuses to indulge in his plans to slack off and do nothing.

He still can’t understand why Bazz-B isn’t taking this seriously enough. Does he not realize what will happen if he cannot graduate or pass the final exams? Hell, does he even have any plans for his future?

“Why do you insist on putting off studying?” Jugram asks one day, fed up of Bazz-B pestering him to do parkour or whatever else he has in mind. “Why can’t you focus on getting your grades up?”

“Gee, I dunno,” Bazz-B retorts. “Why can’t you try and have some fun for once in your life?”

“If by ‘fun’, you mean slacking off and failing my classes, then I refuse to have fun,” Jugram responds, turning the page of his physics textbook. “Get back to work, Bazzard Black. I’m not going to tell you again.”

“You can just call me ‘Bazz-B’ like everyone else, you know?”

“Does it matter? Just get back to work.”

This kind of back-and-forth arguing has become somewhat of a routine for each study session as the days pass. While it would be much easier if Bazz-B cooperated more often, things do start to look up for the better.

Bazz-B no longer acts out in class as much as he used to, and he actually stays focused during lessons and lectures. In fact, he manages to pass a few quizzes in math, history, and geography for once. More than once, Jugram has been thanked by the teachers for making him into a better student.

However, this change in Bazz-B hasn’t gone unnoticed by certain students, and it’s only a matter of time before they put two-and-two together.

October has come and the weather has become chillier than ever. Students start wearing their warmer uniforms to prepare for the winter, as well as bringing out scarves and gloves to keep themselves warm these days.

The school day has come to an end yet again, and Jugram is on his way to the library to meet up with Bazz-B to study for an upcoming biology exam. His dark blue scarf sits comfortably around his neck, and he walks briskly to avoid the chilly wind against his ears.

However, thanks to his quick pace and focus on getting to the library, he fails to hear anyone following him until it’s too late.

Before Jugram realizes, he’s suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved back hard against the brick wall of the main school building, a grunt escaping from his lips from the impact.

“Well, well. Looks like he’s not such a robot after all.”

A quartet of Bazz-B’s usual gang corners him against the wall, all of them sneering down at him. Jugram distantly notes how they don’t look as punk as Bazz-B; rather, they seem to embody another unpleasant stereotype of school thugs.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jugram asks, his voice quiet yet firm.

“We were wondering why Bazz-B doesn’t hang out with us as much as he used to,” the ringleader drawls. “Looks like you somehow turned him into a nerd like yourself.”

“Oh, who are we kiddin’? For all we know, he’s probably sucking Bazz-B’s dick behind our backs! I mean, look at him!” another lackey quips. 

Jugram’s chest tightens at the accusation, and his cheeks heat up, much to his horror. Even worse, the ringleader actually sees this.

“That’s an interesting look, Haschwalth,” he says. “You’re not even denying it. Only a slut would look like that.”

“He’s probably fucking him on the regular! No wonder he became a nerd!” the third one taunts. “That’s why you’re spending so much time with him after school, huh? Too busy bending over for Bazz-B and taking his dick up your ass?”

Shame creeps into Jugram’s chest, and he averts his face to avoid betraying it.

“Unhand me right now,” he warns.

Surprisingly, they release him, only for the ringleader to yank his face up again.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this, got it?” he threatens. “Or else we’ll tell everyone that you’re a slut who fucked his way into the school. Is that understood?”

Jugram doesn’t answer, but he yanks himself out of his grip and marches towards the library. His ears burn with shame and humiliation, and he’s only glad that no one else heard or witnessed the whole scene.

It’s not the first time he’s had run-ins with a few unpleasant students, but those people mainly targeted him for his poor upbringing. This is the first time he’s been targeted for… for something like this.

There’s no point in reporting it, though. Those students are all from well-off families, and there’s no chance of them ever being punished. And even if he goes to someone, they’ll definitely make good on their promise of spreading rumours, and that would do no good for him.

When Jugram arrives at the library, he’s surprised to see Bazz-B already waiting for him at their usual spot.

“Look who’s finally here!” Bazz-B chides him. “What took you so long?”

Jugram shakes his head and sits down. “It’s nothing,” he says quietly.

“Oi, you okay?” There’s an odd hint of worry in Bazz-B’s voice, and somehow, it makes Jugram’s heart flutter. “What’s wrong, Jugo?”

Not bothering to correct him, Jugram just opens up the textbook. “Like I said, it’s nothing,” he tells him. “We have an exam to prepare for, so let’s just get started.”

Nevertheless, Jugram can’t ignore the way Bazz-B regards him in concern during their study session together.

He’s not going to tell Bazz-B about what his lackeys have done to him. Even if he doesn’t like them, they’re still his friends, and surely he wouldn’t want to know just what they’ve been doing, right?

Unfortunately, it seems like Bazz-B’s lackeys have made good on their promise to make his life hell.

As the days pass, Jugram finds himself being threatened and cornered during his free periods, and even worse, they’ve taken to stealing and defacing some of his belongings. More than once, Jugram has come to find his homeroom desk vandalized, his textbooks ruined, and even his dorm room hasn’t been left untouched from slurs and other obscene graffiti.

Even so, he refuses to stop tutoring Bazz-B. However, he makes sure to keep the harassment a secret from him, not wanting to cause him pain in learning that his friends are cruel bullies.

Besides, Bazz-B himself isn’t that bad. For all his wanting to slack off, there’s an underlying sincerity in the effort he puts into his schoolwork now.

It certainly doesn’t help that he’s apparently started noticing how Jugram has been bothered lately. Why he’s even showing him concern, he doesn’t really know.

But with the harassment beginning to escalate, Jugram doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it a secret anymore.

Just like almost everyday since that fateful day, Jugram has been cornered in an abandoned lot near the library building by Bazz-B’s lackeys, who all sneer and toss hurtful, degrading words at him again.

“Haven’t you had enough of me?” Jugram asks wearily.

Suddenly, he’s struck in the gut by a fist, collapsing to his knees as he coughs slightly.

“Look at him,” one of them taunts. “He looks like he wants it so bad.”

Jugram’s eyes fly open in shock, right as his hair is yanked painfully.

“You want us to leave you alone?” the ringleader says, a cruel smile on his face. “Then you’re gonna suck all of our dicks like the little slut that you are.”

Ice forms in Jugram’s stomach as he struggles against the painful grip in his hair. “Let me go right now!” he protests, trying to fight him off.

“Stop struggling. You know you want it.”

Shame burns through Jugram as he closes his eyes. But right then, he hears a familiar voice behind the lackeys.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?!” It’s none other than Bazz-B himself, and he sounds downright  _ furious. _

* * *

It’s unusual for Haschwalth to be so late for tutoring in the library. But this past while, Bazz-B has noticed just how he’s been delayed by something or the other, which he brushes off by saying how the teacher just wanted to speak with him after class.

But Bazz-B has noticed how troubled and upset Haschwalth has appeared lately. Even though he brushes it off, there’s no denying that something is bothering him.

Though he definitely didn’t expect it to be  _ this. _

Bazz-B stares in shock at the sight of his former lackeys surrounding a struggling Haschwalth, trying to make him hold still as they attempt to undo their pants. Even if they try to deny it, it’s obvious what they’re trying to do to him.

Disgust surges through Bazz-B’s veins as he marches up to Tobias Schulz, his former right-hand man, and hauls him off before punching him across the face.

“What the-?!”

Fuelled by rage, Bazz-B knocks Schulz to the ground again and starts pummelling him some more. He continues to pummel him over and over again until he’s finally pulled off.

“Let go of me!” he snarls, tearing himself away from his former friends. “What the fuck is wrong with you all?!”

“What’s wrong with us?” Schulz stands up and glares at him while holding a hand to his bloody nose. “What’s wrong with  _ you, _ Bazz-B? What the fuck are you doing, spending time with this flaming slut instead of us?!”

“Man, fuck all of you!” Bazz-B snaps at them. “I thought you guys were better than this! First you hang me out to dry, and now you’re trying to rape the guy that’s tutoring me?!”

He can’t believe this. He’d thought he’d truly known these guys, but as it turns out, he really didn’t know them for who they are.

“Leave him alone if you know what’s good for you,” Bazz-B threatens venomously. “If you guys ever pick on him again, I’ll beat you so bad, no one will even recognize you.”

His warning must’ve been made clear, because Schulz and the rest of the gang retreat immediately. As soon as they’re gone, Bazz-B hurries over to Haschwalth and helps him up from the ground.

“You okay, Jugo?” he asks, checking for any injuries. “They didn’t hurt you, did they? You seeing any weird colours or anything like that?”

“I’m fine,” Haschwalth says breathily, still keeping his head down. “They didn’t actually rape me.”

“Maybe we should skip out on studying today,” Bazz-B suggests sincerely. “C’mon, I’ll take you back to your dorm.”

Haschwalth only responds with a shaky nod, so Bazz-B takes it as a confirmation before escorting him back to the boys’ dorm, his mind still reeling from what has just happened.

Why did he feel so protective over Haschwalth just now? Just what compelled him to jump in and defend him?

Whatever it is, Bazz-B isn’t too sure. All he knows right now is that he needs to make sure Haschwalth is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it looks like things are already beginning to change between our boys~! The bullying scene was pretty tough to write out, but I enjoyed writing the moment when Bazz-B defends Jugram!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	3. Hidden Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the bullying coming to an end, both Jugram and Bazz-B come to realize that there is a lot more than what meets the eye in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3, where things start to change between Jugram and Bazz-B for real~ Plus, there's some references to German literature as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jugram can’t believe just what has happened now. Did Bazz-B seriously just stand up for him against his friends? But why would he do something like that for him? Even more, why is he escorting him back to his dorm like it’s nothing?

Cautiously, he looks up at Bazz-B, only to see a dark scowl upon his face that makes him look more fierce than usual.

Is he upset because of what he’d witnessed his former friends doing to him? Or is it because of their tutoring session being cancelled today?

It’s most likely the former reason, Jugram concedes.

They finally reach his dorm room and Jugram is immediately led inside to his bed, where he’s then made to sit down on it. All he can do is watch as Bazz-B sets down Jugram’s things on his desk, go through them to make sure they’re not ruined, then turn around to face him at last.

“How long?”

Jugram frowns. “What?”

“How long were those assholes picking on you for, Jugo?” Bazz-B demands, frowning fiercely. “Don’t try and deny it. I wanna know the truth.”

Knowing that there’s no point in lying, he answers honestly.

“For about half of October,” Jugram admits. “Ever since your grades started to improve towards the end of September.”

Bazz-B’s eyes widen in shock, before quickly narrowing in anger.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything to me?!” he demands again.

“Can you keep your voice down?” Jugram asks softly. “We can’t afford to disturb the other students.”

Begrudgingly, he lowers his voice. “Fine, but at least tell me why you kept this a secret from me?”

Jugram looks down.

“Because they were your friends,” he tells him. “I didn’t think you’d want to know that your friends were being cruel, especially since you seemed to be close to them.”

Bazz-B remains silent at that, and Jugram looks up just in time to see the troubled expression on his face.

“What is it?” Jugram asks.

“I’m not someone who will willingly associate with pieces of shit like those people, especially if I knew what they were up to when I'm not there,” Bazz-B says quietly. “I might be a punk, but even I have standards, you know?”

Jugram isn’t sure what to make of that. To know that Bazz-B would willingly abandon a friend group if he ever found out that they were picking on people behind his back, especially in the way they were harassing him… he’s not sure how to feel about it.

“You should’ve told me earlier, Jugo,” Bazz-B tells him, sitting down at the desk. “What exactly have they done to you?”

Jugram frowns slightly. Why the hell is Bazz-B suddenly so concerned about his well-being like this? Why does he want to know the extent of the harassment he’s endured from his former gang?

“I don’t want to talk about it, Bazzard Black,” he says at last. “I’m grateful that you defended me, but I’d rather we just move on, okay?”

“Fuck that. I wanna know just what they’ve done to stop you from telling me about it,” Bazz-B tells him firmly.

_ Isn’t he a stubborn one? _ Jugram muses to himself.

But he’s in no mood to talk about the bullying he’s endured. He just wants to get some dinner, do his homework, then go to bed.

“Again, can you please drop it?” Jugram asks. “I’m hungry, I’m tired, and I have a lot of homework to get done. So please, just let me be.”

Bazz-B’s eyes soften slightly, but instead of agreeing, he just heads towards the door.

“I’m gonna get you something to eat, alright?” he tells him. “Just stay here, and I’ll be back.”

Before Jugram can even respond, Bazz-B leaves the room, heading down to the cafeteria immediately.

Silence hangs in the air shortly after his departure, and Jugram sits on the bed, still trying to register everything that’s happened so far.

Why is Bazz-B going this far for him? As far as Jugram is concerned, they aren’t exactly friends, and yet, he’s treating him as though they’re lifelong friends.

One thing he’s sure of, though… there’s definitely a lot more to Bazz-B than what meets the eye. The fact that he’d willingly defended Jugram from his lackeys and has gone so far as to cut ties with them also says a lot about his character.

Trying to take his mind off such events, Jugram picks up his bookbag and takes out his copy of Friedrich Schiller’s five-act play  _ Kabale und Liebe,  _ part of required reading for his German literature class.

Yet as he resumes reading Act IV of the play, Jugram finds his mind wandering back to Bazz-B defending him again. He can barely get through the part where Luise Miller announces her plan to commit suicide, or the part where Lady Milford writes her letter to the Duke and leaves the country, and it’s honestly a miracle he manages to actually register the story.

Jugram is just getting started on Act V when he hears a knock at the door. Setting down his book, he gets up and looks through the peephole.

On the other side, Bazz-B waits outside with two take-out containers in his hands.

He opens the door and steps aside, allowing Bazz-B to enter.

“I got some dinner from the cafeteria,” he tells him, handing him a container and a fork and napkin. “It’s pasta night tonight. Hope you like it.”

Jugram opens up the container, a rich smell drifting from within. 

Mealtime is always quite unique at the academy, since the kitchen team puts in a lot of effort into the food they cook, all to support the students’ daily learning and activity schedules.

Sitting down at his desk, Jugram moves his book aside to eat his pasta, only to notice Bazz-B pulling up another chair to sit at the desk as well.

“You’re not eating in your own dorm?” Jugram asks, raising an eyebrow.

Bazz-B shrugs. “Why not? I wanna give you some company,” he says.

It really seems that there’s no other way around this.

Sighing quietly, Jugram concedes. “Alright, then,” he says. “Then maybe we should read  _ Kabale und Liebe  _ while you’re here. We’re supposed to have finished it by tomorrow.”

Oddly enough, Bazz-B looks somewhat pained at that, but he nods and retrieves his own copy of the play from his book bag.

“Why do you look so pained?” Jugram asks, raising an eyebrow. “Do you not like it?”

“It’s so boring!” Bazz-B huffs indignantly. “Where the fuck is the intrigue in this book, anyways? I can see the love part, but it’s like a goddamn soap opera! I’d rather read  _ Werther _ than this, any day!”

Jugram bites his lower lip to stifle his laughter. Why Bazz-B’s complaint amuses him so much, he has no idea. Though he does find it quite funny that Bazz-B would rather read  _ Die Lieden des jungen Werthers, _ seeing as he hates that book, too.

“Well, allow me to help you, so maybe you can gain an appreciation of this play,” he tells him. “How far along are you in your reading?”

“I managed to finish Act IV, though I don’t know if I understood anything.”

Well, that’s actually quite impressive. He hadn’t expected him to have gotten that far already.

“I’m at Act V, so let’s finish the play, and then we’ll summarize it together,” Jugram says.

As they eat their dinner, they go through the last act together, analyzing the language and themes, and Jugram makes sure to explain anything that Bazz-B doesn’t understand. They both take notes on the important themes and characters, and the atmosphere is strangely… comfortable.

In fact, as they study together, Jugram comes to realize that Bazz-B is actually quite smart. Why he’s never applied himself like this in school is beyond Jugram’s understanding.

“Do you enjoy German literature?” Bazz-B asks casually.

Jugram pauses, but nods. “Yes, actually,” he says. “It’s truly interesting to read through some of the greats.”

“Then out of all the stuff we studied, which one is your favourite?”

Again, Jugram pauses as he thinks over what they’ve studied in literature class during four years.

“I suppose I like  _ Faust, Kabale und Liebe,  _ and  _ Don Karlos,” _ he says. “To be honest, though, I enjoyed studying Schiller’s works the most.”

He glances at Bazz-B. “What about you? Don’t you have any favourites?” he asks.

“I guess the  _ Nibelungenlied _ is my favourite,” Bazz-B admits. “I mean, it’s pretty much a high fantasy story, right? I like those more heroic stories over these depressing stories we have to read.”

“The  _ Nibelungenlied _ didn’t exactly have the happiest of endings, though,” Jugram dryly points out. “Kriemhild’s revenge causes the deaths of the Burgundians, her brother, and herself, after all.”

“Yeah, but at least it was more exciting than reading about Werther moping around and killing himself ‘cause Charlotte didn’t like him back.”

_ That is a fair point, I suppose. _ Jugram concedes.

Right then, Bazz-B glances at the clock. “I should get going,” he says. “It’s almost time for lights-out. Thanks for today, Jugo.”

Jugram remains silent as Bazz-B packs his things up. But as he heads to the door, he speaks up.

“Bazz…” he trails off, making him pause.

Bazz-B glances back, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Jugram looks down. “Thank you again… for defending me,” he says softly.

Now, Bazz-B looks a little surprised, but he slowly smiles at him. And unlike his usual mischievous, hot-headed grins, this one is gentler, and it makes Jugram’s cheeks heat up, strangely enough.

“No worries,” he says. “See you tomorrow, Jugo.”

With that, he closes the door behind him and departs.

As his footsteps recede down the hallway, Jugram rises to get ready for bed, that pleasant warmth lingering within him.

Bazz-B… he’s not that bad to hang out with. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to get to know him some more.

In fact, as Jugram heads down to the bathroom with his shower caddy and change of clothes, he actually finds himself looking forward to tomorrow’s tutoring session.

And it’s certainly not a bad feeling at all.

* * *

Days have passed since that incident, and Bazz-B has now officially cut ties with his former friend group. Even more, they haven’t even come near Haschwalth since Bazz-B had threatened them, which means there’s no more harassment or bullying for him to endure, fortunately.

The tutoring sessions continue as well, with Bazz-B slowly becoming a better student as the days pass. His grades are becoming better than ever, and while he’s nowhere near the perfect grades that Haschwalth and Uryu Ishida have, he’s satisfied with the results he manages to get.

But with each tutoring session, he begins to notice a change in Haschwalth’s attitude towards him.

Haschwalth seems to have softened up towards him, to an extent, and he’s not as cold or stern with him as he used to. Perhaps it helps that Bazz-B is putting an effort into each session as well, but whatever it is, Haschwalth is a lot less aloof towards him.

However, Bazz-B still wants to see Jugram Haschwalth learn to take it easy for once in his life. But how should he go about teaching him?

Perhaps he should start off by gaining Haschwalth’s approval, all through continuing to be a good student. But also, he should get to know him some more.

After all, Bazz-B doesn’t think he’s seen Haschwalth having any friends at all, despite how popular he is among most students. Would he be willing to accept Bazz-B’s offer of friendship if he tries to learn more about him?

It’s definitely worth a try.

It’s during the weekend that Bazz-B gets his chance, when Haschwalth has his fencing club that he somehow has time for.

Bazz-B also uses the weekend for his own exercise; namely, going to the academy pool for some lane swimming. It’s oddly relaxing for him, and it’s a great way to keep moving, now that he’s trying to get his grades back on track.

After swimming, he goes and takes a shower before changing into his casual clothes, then heads to the gym where fencing practice is taking place.

The fencing lessons are well underway when Bazz-B arrives at the viewing gallery after dropping his things off at his dorm. However, he’s not the only one who has made plans to watch the fencing practice.

Also in the viewing gallery is Bambietta Basterbine, a fellow senior student he’d casually hooked up with last year at a party, along with her posse of friends. They all seem to be watching the practice with keen interest.

As if sensing his presence, Bambietta glances over in Bazz-B’s direction, her eyes widening slightly.

“Bazz-B?” she says, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” Bazz-B responds. “I’m here to check out Haschwalth’s practice.”

He turns his attention to the gym, where two combatants, both clad in white protective gear with masks concealing their faces, spar with sabres. Unfortunately, he can’t tell as to which one is Haschwalth, but judging from the gracefulness of the one that’s winning, that must be him.

“So, is it true?” Candice Catnipp asks, interrupting his thoughts again.

Bazz-B glances at her. “What’s true?” he asks.

“That you really cut ties with your lackeys?” she clarifies.

Slowly, he nods in response.

“I did,” he says. “If I’m trying to improve my grades, then I shouldn’t be hanging around them anymore.”

Bambietta and Candice look at him in surprise, while Meninas McAllon looks rather impressed.

“Looks like you’re maturing, Bazz-B,” she says thoughtfully. “I never would’ve thought it possible.”

“Damn, looks like Haschwalth’s actually rubbing off on you!” Candice teases.

For some reason, Bazz-B blushes at that. “Sh-Shut up!” he grumbles.

The fencing practice goes by much quicker than expected, and before he realizes, it’s already finished.

Bazz-B watches as the winning combatant removes his mask, revealing himself to be Haschwalth, indeed.

And for a moment, his heart actually skips a beat.

Haschwalth’s hair cascades freely in waves of gold as he removes his mask before wiping the sheen of sweat off his face with a towel. Apart from that light sheen of sweet, he looks so effortlessly composed and graceful, and he listens attentively to the coach before heading to the bench for some water.

As he heads to the locker room, Haschwalth happens to glance over at the viewing area, raising an eyebrow when he sees Bazz-B watching him.

Unable to resist, Bazz-B just offers a sly smirk and a teasing wave right as Haschwalth enters the locker room.

“I dunno how he manages to balance out his schedule,” Liltotto Lamperd says. “You’d think he’d be busy studying every single day, considering the grades he has.”

“Who knows?” Candice shrugs. “Clearly it runs in his family.”

A short while later, Haschwalth emerges from the locker room, now dressed in more casual clothes, his hair flowing freely as always as he approaches Bazz-B.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

Bazz-B shrugs. “I was planning on going into Silbern today,” he says. “You know, just to hang out. Have you ever seen what the town looks like in autumn?”

Haschwalth shakes his head. “I haven’t,” he admits. “At least, not the old town and the other attractions.”

Is he serious? He’s been attending this academy for four years, and not once has he bothered going into town? Well, that’s something to be changed immediately.

“Then why don’t you come with me?” he offers. “I can show you what it’s like. Besides, you should try and check out more of Silbern before we graduate. It’s definitely worth it.”

Haschwalth pauses, seemingly hesitant for a moment, before he slowly nods.

“Alright, then.”

Bazz-B blinks in surprise. Did he just… agree? Just like that?

Then again, he’s certainly not going to complain.

Quickly, he composes himself and grins. “Cool,” he says. “Then let’s go.”

He leads the way out of the gym and Haschwalth follows immediately. They make a quick stop at the dorms so that he can drop off his things, then they leave the academy campus in favour of Silbern itself.

The main street of Silbern is a popular shopping street for both locals and academy students alike, and it holds many important buildings such as the Town Hall and the Silbern Cathedral. However, it’s only during the weekends when the students have the opportunity to explore the town and hang out, otherwise, they must remain on campus during the week.

Haschwalth looks around with curiosity in his eyes, observing the Baroque and medieval architecture all around them.

“I’ve never really ventured into this part of the town, to be honest,” he admits. “I’ve only ever gone into town for routine shopping.”

Bazz-B glances over at him. “Well, at least now you got this opportunity,” he says with a grin. “So just enjoy it while it lasts. In fact, let’s go to the castle ruins. It’s pretty cool, if you ask me.”

Haschwalth looks more intrigued at the mention of a castle, and he nods in agreement. “That sounds nice,” he says.

The Silbern Castle is by far the most important landmark in this town. Dating all the way back to the medieval era, it remains partially rebuilt since its destruction in the 17th century. Nevertheless, it remains a popular attraction among tourists, no thanks to its perfect location: buried in the green woods, elevated above the town, and providing a perfect view of the town itself.

Bazz-B has long since figured out the best times to visit the castle without the interference of tourists, and it’s during the weekend itself. Hell, it’s one of his favourite places to visit when he wants some alone time.

The castle complex is quiet, and apart from a few locals, no one else is there. Bazz-B leads the way through the main gate into the courtyard, surrounded by the ruins of the former library. 

Beside him, Haschwalth looks around in amazement, and something about it makes Bazz-B’s heart grow warm.

And in this moment, there is clearly a lot more to Jugram Haschwalth than what meets the eye.

“You like castles, Jugo?” he asks gently.

Haschwalth glances at him and nods, seemingly past caring about the nickname. “Yes, actually,” he admits. “I’ve always been fascinated with castles, and the medieval and Baroque eras, honestly.”

“Then how come you’ve never come into town before? This whole town is perfect for someone like you,” Bazz-B wonders.

By now, they’re at a quiet terrace overlooking Silbern, and that’s when Haschwalth’s eyes become more… distant.

“I can’t afford to fail my classes at all,” he says softly. “I am a scholarship student, after all. And I applied for the scholarship for a reason.”

Bazz-B frowns at this.  _ Why does he sound so sad? _

“How come?” he asks tentatively.

Haschwalth looks down before answering, appearing much more melancholic in the afternoon sun.

“I want to leave my uncle’s house as soon as I can,” he says. “Since I applied for this scholarship, I can easily get into a university outside of my hometown, so then I will be out of my uncle’s reach.”

Bazz-B raises an eyebrow. Sounds like Haschwalth isn’t exactly on the best of terms with his uncle.

But he’s not going to press any further. Haschwalth doesn’t seem comfortable with telling him the full details, so he won’t make him.

“I’m curious about something, Bazzard Black,” Haschwalth says, glancing at Bazz-B with an impassive gaze. “Why are you so keen on spending time with me? You haven’t even looked in my direction until recently, so… why are you going through all this trouble?”

Somehow, Bazz-B’s ears burn slightly, and he looks down at the ground.

He should’ve known. It was only a matter of time before Haschwalth asks him this, and considering the fact that they haven’t spent much time together prior to tutoring, he raises a good point.

So he decides to be honest.

“I want to get to know you better, Jugo,” he says sincerely. “Besides, when was the last time you actually took a break? Even that Japanese guy, Uryu Ishida, knows when to take a break, even if he’s also kind of a nerd.”

With that, Bazz-B gives him a mischievous grin.

“Let’s put it this way,” he says. “If your goal is to make me into a better student, then my goal is to make you more easy-going.”

To his pleasant surprise, Haschwalth gives him a mildly challenging look.

“Is that so?” he asks. “Well, I’d like to see you try and change me.”

_ Oh?  _ Bazz-B raises an eyebrow.

Is he challenging him now? Well, Bazz-B absolutely loves a challenge, and he’s certainly not going to back down from this at all.

“Then I can’t wait to prove you wrong, Jugo,” he says with a smirk.

It’s almost strange how comfortable he’s become with Haschwalth. Right now, it’s almost as if they’re close friends.

However, Bazz-B definitely likes this shift in atmosphere between them. And he certainly can’t wait to spend more time with Haschwalth from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our boys are beginning to get closer now~ Honestly, I love writing these two; they're so adorable together!
> 
> Some Notes:
> 
>  _Kabale und Liebe_ is a play by Friedrich Schiller, known in English as _Intrigue and Love_. _Don Karlos_ is another Schiller play, albeit a five-act historical tragedy. 
> 
> _Faust_ is a play by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, and considered one of the greatest works in German literature. Likewise, _Die Lieden des jungen Werthers _("The Sorrows of Young Werther") is another influential work by him.__
> 
> __Lastly, the _Nibelungenlied_ is an epic poem from the medieval era (c.1200), and one of the most important works in Germany._ _
> 
> __Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!_ _


	4. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazz-B receives some tips on how to get Jugram to open up to him. Meanwhile, Jugram finds himself sharing something very personal about himself to Bazz-B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how late this is! This chapter gave me more trouble than I'd expected, but I've managed to write it up at last!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Autumn break is nearing, and October is almost at an end. And already, things have changed quite a bit between Bazz-B and Jugo since their little excursion to the Silbern Castle.

Since that trip, Bazz-B has found himself more drawn to Jugo, who no longer seems to protest that nickname; either having given up on trying to get him to stop calling him that, or actually liking it more than he wants to admit. Why he’s so drawn to him, he’s not too sure, honestly. Maybe it’s because he’d heard his reasons for studying so hard, and how it really cast a different kind of light on him.

Whatever it is, all Bazz-B knows is that he wants to try and get Jugo to open up to him some more, and he’ll do whatever it takes to gain that trust.

In fact, he’s never put in more effort into his school work than he has been these days. A part of him wants to impress Jugo with his improved grades, though he doesn’t know why he feels that way.

Never has he felt so drawn to someone until now, and neither has he ever wanted someone to open up to him so badly. And now that the autumn break is drawing closer, Bazz-B wants to use those free days to try and draw Jugo out of his shell a bit more.

But how is he supposed to get him to open up further?

It’s during their chemistry lab that Bazz-B tries coming up with some ways of getting Jugram to open up, even though he should be staying focused on the task at hand.

“Oi, Bazz, did you hear me?”

Bazz-B blinks, snapping out of his thoughts as he notices his lab partner, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Huh?”

Askin rolls his eyes. “I was telling you to turn up the dial!” he says impatiently, pointing at the dial on the melt station in front of them. “Sheesh… tuning me out and not even hearing half the instructions…”

Bazz-B turns up the dial to the specified temperature, ignoring Askin’s disgruntled muttering as he briefly scans over the lab sheet.

“I wonder what the lethal dosage of carboxylic acid would be?” Askin wonders aloud as he records the results on the lab sheet.

“What’s with you and lethal dosages, anyways?” Bazz-B asks, sighing. “Seriously, when you said you loved chemistry, I thought you were talking about explosions and all that.”

“That’s Bambietta,” Askin points out. “She’s the one who’s interested in explosions.”

“Fair enough,” Bazz-B concedes.

Askin has been Bazz-B’s lab partner since their first year of secondary school, but even so, he’s still quite a mystery. He’s pretty lazy in most of his classes, barely studies for tests that he somehow manages to do decently well in, but it’s only in physics and chemistry that he puts in the most effort and gets impressive grades.

In fact, he’s the only one who’s almost at a tie with Jugo in terms of grades.

Speaking of Jugo, Bazz-B finds himself glancing over at his part of the lab, just in time to see him recording something on the lab sheet, his hair tied up in a bun.

_ God… is there any part of him that isn’t perfect?  _ He wonders to himself.

Jugo works efficiently with Uryu Ishida, his lab partner, and neither of them get off task or cause any trouble, as always. And while they do speak with each other from time to time, they’re most likely talking about the experiment right now.

As if noticing his attention on Jugo, Askin follows his line of vision, then looks back at him.

“So, how’s the tutoring goin’ with Pretty Boy over there?” he asks.

Bazz-B just nods. “It’s going fine, I guess,” he says.

“You two friends now or something?”

“I don’t know if we can really be called ‘friends’. Haschwalth doesn’t really seem to think of us like that, at least.”

A sigh escapes from Bazz-B. “Besides, he hasn’t opened up to me,” he admits. “But how can I get him to open up?”

Askin frowns slightly. “Well, have you ever tried opening up about yourself first?” he suggests.

_ About myself first? _ Bazz-B thinks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“No, not really,” he admits.

“Then maybe you should tell him more about yourself,” Askin says. “If you do that, Haschwalth might feel more comfortable in opening himself up to you, you know.”

He has a point, Bazz-B concedes. He doesn’t believe he’s ever seen Jugo having many friends, so he might feel a bit awkward with trying to be friends so suddenly. However, if Bazz-B takes things slowly and opens up first, Jugo might be more willing to trust him.

Perhaps it’s worth giving a try.

“I guess I could try it,” Bazz-B says.

“One thing to remember, though,” Askin adds. “You shouldn’t just randomly start talking about yourself, or else it’ll put him off. Just wait until the right moment to open up to him.”

Bazz-B nods in agreement. “That’s true.”

He glances back at Jugo for a brief moment just in time for his eyes to meet with Jugo’s, who seems to regard him curiously before turning back to his work.

Something about that look is enough to make Bazz-B’s heart race just a tad before he quickly gets back to work.

Yet at some point, as they’re finishing up the experiment, Askin shifts the subject back to Jugram Haschwalth. 

“By the way, is it true that you defended Haschwalth from your former friends?” he asks in a low voice. “People have been talking about it for a while now.”

“Really?” Bazz-B says incredulously. How come he hasn’t heard anything about the gossip?

Then again, he supposes that such things would spread around fast. He can’t help but wonder who spread it around the school, but decides it’s not worth getting worked up over. So long as Jugo doesn’t receive more bullying, Bazz-B doesn’t give a damn as to what everyone else thinks.

With a nod, he answers Askin’s question at last.

“Yeah, it’s true,” he says. “I’ve cut ties with those losers anyways. No point in hanging out with assholes who pick on a guy ‘cause of how he looks.”

“Why would they pick on someone like Haschwalth, anyways?” Askin wonders. “Are they jealous of his grades?”

Yet the memory of the bullying incident makes Bazz-B suddenly remember something about it.

Jugo still hasn’t told him just what exactly those bullies have done to him. He’d merely evaded the question after being saved, saying that he didn’t want to talk about it. Even so, Bazz-B wants to understand just what they’ve put him through, though he’s not sure why.

Well, whatever the reason is, he’s going to make sure Jugo tells him the full story at some point today.

* * *

With the school day at an end, Bazz-B has gone to Jugo’s dorm to work on his math homework together with him. To be honest, studying in his dorm room is much better than trying to study in the library, since the dorm room offers privacy and silence at this time of the day.

As always, Jugo had taken the time to explain more about the section of their current math unit before they’d gotten started on work, and every now and then, if Bazz-B has trouble with a particular problem, he’ll pause and explain how to do it. But for the most part, they both work silently.

However, at some point, Bazz-B finds himself looking up from his book and just admiring Jugo as he does his own work.

Everything about him is so… elegant. The way his hair spills freely past his shoulders in golden waves, the way his eyes concentrate intently upon the sums he’s writing out… even his handwriting looks so graceful.

Yet Bazz-B recalls Askin wondering about why anyone would bully Jugo, and again, he wonders just how badly he’d been bullied.

_ You don’t deserve that, Jugo. _ Bazz-B thinks to himself.  _ If I could, I’d beat the shit outta those assholes again. _

As if feeling his eyes on him, Jugo looks up and frowns slightly at Bazz-B.

“What are you doing?” he asks. “Why aren’t you focused on your work?”

Bazz-B shakes his head, snapped out of his thoughts. He might as well get it over and ask him about the bullying; he won’t be at peace until he does.

“I was just wondering about something,” he says.

Jugo just nods slightly. “Yes?”

Now more seriously, Bazz-B asks his question.

“What exactly did my former friends do to you when they were bullying you?” he asks.

Jugo goes still, his face stoic and expressionless, perhaps out of surprise. He then casts his eyes downwards, clearly reluctant, but Bazz-B is firm.

“Don’t avoid the question, Jugo,” he tells him. “You still haven’t answered me, and I’d like to know.”

A sigh spills from Jugo’s lips. “If I tell you, will you stop asking?”

“Sure.”

At last, Jugram answers, looking down as he speaks.

“When your friends first confronted me, they… they accused me of sleeping with you,” he says quietly. “They hated the fact that you didn’t spend as much time with them like you used to, and thought that I slept with you in order to make you ‘become a nerd’ like myself.”

_ Is… Is he serious? _ Bazz-B thinks, too stunned to even respond as Jugram continues explaining.

“They then threatened to spread rumours about myself if I tried to tell you or anyone else about the bullying,” Jugram continues. “While their harassment was verbal for some time, since they liked to insinuate I was sleeping around because of my appearance, they quickly escalated to vandalizing my personal things and textbooks.”

Bazz-B just looks at him in disbelief.

How could Jugo have kept that hidden from him for this long? That’s… That’s pretty serious, isn’t it?

To think he’d never known the true colours of his former friend group… it’s unimaginable.

Jugo glances over at him, as if sensing his shock. “Don’t pity me, Bazz,” he says softly. “I’ve heard worse from my uncle, anyways.”

As if that’s supposed to make him feel better about it.

Bazz-B remembers how Jugo had mentioned that he’d wanted to leave his uncle’s home as soon as possible, hence why he’d applied for the scholarship. And while he hadn’t mentioned any specific reasons why he wants to get away from his uncle, it’s pretty clear that this is one of them.

“Why do you live with your uncle?” he asks.

“I don’t know my parents at all,” Jugo says. “For all I know, they abandoned me with him because neither of them wanted me.”

Ouch. That must sting, knowing your parents never wanted you, and that they didn’t even care to leave you with a better relative.

Yet Bazz-B can relate to him in a way. He might not have been abandoned by his own parents, but he’s never been that close to them, anyways.

“Yeah… I know what that’s like, I guess,” he says. “My parents were hardly around when I was growing up. The servants were the ones who raised me since I was a kid, but that didn’t stop my parents from placing high expectations on me.” He sighs. “In fact, I think their standards are why I never really had any true friends.”

That’s when he notices Jugo looking at him in surprise.

“What about your former friend group, or the people you’ve dated in the past?” he asks. “I know you’re quite popular in that respect, so…”

Bazz-B just shakes his head. “They were no different,” he says bitterly. “My former friends only liked me because of how rich I am, and yet I still hung around them because I thought they’d be different. I should know better by now, I guess.”

Silence hangs between them for a moment, and Bazz-B’s shoulders feel strangely lighter after confessing his past troubles.

Jugo looks thoughtful as he contemplates something, frowning for a moment before finally letting out a quiet sigh.

“I…” he begins. “I’ve never had many friends either, no thanks to my uncle, I suppose. It’s the same reason why I’ve never dated anyone; he’ll just drive them off.”

He brushes a lock of golden hair away from his face, his eyes looking more melancholic now. Something about such a look makes Bazz-B’s heart hurt, for some reason.

“My uncle… he was quite cruel,” Jugo says. “Even though he never laid a hand on me for the most part, he was cruel in other ways. He’d humiliate and threaten me if I dared to be vulnerable or show emotions apart from what he wanted me to feel, and even when I’d applied for this school, it was a battle to convince him to let me attend. And even then, he insisted on keeping tabs on me while I was away, to ensure that I’m not ‘rebelling’ against his rules.”

Bazz-B clenches his fists, anger surging through him.

He can’t believe what he’s just heard. How can Jugo have been left with someone so cruel and abusive like his uncle? How is it that he’s able to endure such a tyrant like him?

If anything, this knowledge just casts Jugo’s reputation as a star student in a much more harsh light than ever before. And right now, Bazz-B’s heart hurts as he regards Jugo sadly.

He doesn’t know what exactly to say to him. To apologize would make it sound like he’s pitying him, and he doubts that Jugo would appreciate it.

But before he can say anything, Jugo interrupts his thoughts.

“You’re the first person I’ve spoken about this to,” he confesses, his voice gentle. “I thank you for listening to me, Bazz.”

Bazz-B blinks in surprise, his heart beating a little faster. Does this mean that Jugo has officially opened up to him now?

Somehow, he feels strangely honoured. For Jugo to share something so personal about himself… clearly, he’s somehow managed to earn his trust.

“I’m… I’m glad to know that you can trust me, Jugo,” Bazz-B says shyly. “I really am.”

Right now, Jugo’s eyes seem more gentle, and Bazz-B’s cheeks heat up a little bit at such a mirthful look. He’s never seen Jugram Haschwalth looking this gentle before, and for him to see him like this is quite a privilege.

In this moment, things have changed quite a bit between them. Bazz-B isn’t sure what exactly has changed, but something about it makes his heart beat a bit faster in anticipation for what else might come in the future. And it certainly doesn’t help how stunning Jugo looks in the evening light right now.

_ Jugo… has he always looked this beautiful? _

* * *

The autumn break has arrived at last. With a week off from school for the student body, many of them have opted to either go home or travel around Baden-Württemberg for the duration of the break, leaving the dorms mostly empty, apart from the few students who stay behind for their own reasons.

As always, Jugram is one of those students that stays behind for the autumn break. No, he doesn’t remain on campus only for autumn break; he does it for every single school break week, even Christmas.

The last thing he needs is to go back and put up with his worthless uncle. He already puts up with him during the summer, and it’s already bad enough he’s forced to call his uncle during these breaks. If he has to put up with him during every school break, he’ll go insane.

As always, Jugram sits at his desk with his phone to his ear, waiting for his uncle to pick up the phone. He absolutely hates doing this, but he knows that if he doesn’t, his uncle might make good on his threat to pull him out of the school.

It doesn’t take too long for his uncle to pick up the phone, and as always, Jugram’s ears are blasted with a harsh berating.

_ “Well, it took you long enough, didn’t it?!” _ His uncle snaps.  _ “You sure kept me waiting, you useless brat!” _

Jugram simply closes his eyes. “I’m calling at the usual time, Uncle,” he says impassively.

_ “Why don’t you just come home for a change, Jugo?”  _ His voice is laced with false concern.  _ “It would be nice to visit your uncle for a bit, right?” _

_ I would rather go to hell.  _ Jugram thinks darkly.

“I’m sorry, but I have a lot of work to do,” he answers cordially. “It’s my final year, after all.”

His uncle harrumphs on the other end.  _ “I still can’t believe the school even accepted you,” _ he mocks.  _ “You’re not even a real man, anyways. Nothing but a weak, girly wimp.” _

Jugram remains silent as he listens to the insults that ring in his ears. Why his uncle even bothers with these conversations when all he does is insult him is beyond his understanding. Fortunately, the conversation doesn’t last too long, and he eventually hangs up the phone, sighing quietly.

It isn’t long before Bazz-B stops by, knocking on his door. “Oi, Jugo. You ready to head out?” he asks.

“Yes, I’m coming,” Jugram says, putting on his coat and scarf before grabbing his keys and school ID.

He opens his door to see Bazz-B waiting outside, and he immediately steps out and joins him before they leave the dorm building.

Things are a little bit different this year. Instead of staying in the library or in the dorms and just studying, Jugram has decided to try and explore Silbern a little bit more alongside Bazz-B, something he’d never imagined doing in his life.

Then again, he’s never even imagined trusting Bazz-B enough to even open up to him, let alone share something so private about himself.

He’s never been able to open up to anyone, no thanks to his cruel uncle forbidding him from getting close to other children. And when it wasn’t his uncle, it was other people’s cruel bullying that pushed him away from even trying to make friends. 

The worst was when someone would be nice to him, make him trust them and open up to them, and then quickly reveal it to be some cruel prank on him, humiliating him in the process.

Yet something about Bazz-B makes him different from those who have hurt him in the past. There’s something refreshingly honest and genuine about him, and he actually feels like he can trust him. Not once has he made fun of him or tricked him, and he actually listens to him as well.

It certainly doesn’t help that Bazz-B is quite attractive as well.

Yes, Jugram is actually somewhat attracted to Bazz-B despite himself. He’s not sure why he’s so attracted to him, but something about his mohawk and punk appearance is just very alluring and almost charming, in all honesty.

As always, the ruins of Silbern Castle are as silent and stunning as ever. It’s the perfect place for them to just talk and get to know each other without anyone else interrupting them.

“Why do you like to dress like a punk?” Jugram asks, looking at Bazz-B’s mohawk and ear piercings.

Bazz-B shrugs. “I like punk fashion, I guess,” he says. “It’s what makes me happy, and besides, I’ve never been one to follow the rules, even as a kid.”

“So you like rebelling against the establishment?”

“Pretty much!” Bazz-B laughs. “I like to stick it to the man!”

_ Of course he does. _ Jugram thinks, albeit rather fondly for some reason.

Silence hangs between them for a moment, and Jugram takes the opportunity to admire how Bazz-B looks so handsome in the afternoon sun. And really, something about the way the light shines on him makes him look quite attractive, which does nothing to help the way Jugram’s heart beats a little faster.

He turns to look back out the window of the watchtower they are hanging out at, but eventually, Jugram notices that Bazz-B is looking at his hair now, as if contemplating on whether or not he should touch it.

It’s not the first time people have been drawn to his hair; Jugram is used to hearing a lot of compliments about how it looks so  _ golden _ and  _ silky, _ yet the way Bazz-B looks at his hair right now… it’s rather flattering.

“Do you like my hair that much?” he asks.

Bazz-B looks surprised, clearly not expecting Jugram to have noticed. A blush stains his cheeks as he averts his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I’ve admired it ever since I first saw you,” he admits, sounding weirdly shy. “It’s really beautiful.”

Jugram’s cheeks heat up from the shy compliment. “Th-Thank you…” he murmurs, combing his fingers through his hair.

In all honesty, it’s strange that his hair has earned him so much admiration from others. He’s still not used to his hair being seen as beautiful or anything like that.

“I never thought other people could ever like my hair,” Jugram admits wistfully. “I used to be bullied for it as a child, since it made me appear more feminine than the other boys.”

“Seriously?” Bazz-B says incredulously. “You were bullied over such gorgeous hair? That’s stupid! Those bullies had no taste, that’s all!”

Again, Jugram’s heart flutters slightly, his ears burning in embarrassment as he bites his lower lip to try and hide his smile. “Your indignation is truly touching, Bazz-B,” he says gently. “I thank you.”

Really, though, he is genuinely touched by Bazz-B’s strange way of showing him kindness.

Eventually, they start to head back to the dorms for the day, as the late-afternoon sun slowly shifts towards the horizon. And as they head back, Jugram’s heart feels warmer than ever, no thanks to Bazz-B’s presence.

_ If only we could spend more time together…  _ He thinks wistfully.

Never before has Jugram imagined that he’d actually be spending more time with Bazz-B like this.

Yet he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Jugram and Bazz-B are so cute together. But believe me, things are going to get more heated between them in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the mutual attraction between Bazz-B and Jugram begins to deepen, a tutoring session takes a turn for the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things begin to get steamy between our boys~! I definitely had fun writing this up, so I hope you all enjoy it just as much!

Snow falls all around the land, covering everything in a soft white blanket as a chill lingers in the air. With December finally here, Silbern looks much more colourful as all its residents prepare for Christmas, setting up the annual Christmas market, baking the yuletide stollen cakes and lebkuchen, and of course, selling hot glühwein in the streets.

Even the academy students have been caught up in the festive spirit as they decorate their dorms or prepare to head back to their families for the upcoming break. Yet before they can fully focus on getting ready for the break towards the end of the month, they also have to prepare for exams on the last day.

It’s also during this time that things have started to change between Bazz-B and Jugo.

Whatever it is they have right now, Bazz-B doesn’t know, but what he’s definitely sure of is that they’ve gone past an acquaintance-like bond now.

He likes Jugo’s company, whether they’re studying together or going to the Silbern Castle ruins. It’s so strange, and he doesn’t know why exactly he feels like this, but Bazz-B would be lying if he says that he didn’t like it.

However, it’s only a matter of time before others begin to take notice, and it’s the faculty themselves who notice the change between them first.

The final bell chimes, signalling the end of the last class, and with the weekend starting tomorrow, there’s an air of relief as all the other students pack up their things and leave the classroom.

Bazz-B is gathering up his things and getting ready to head to Jugo’s room when an announcement plays over the intercom, asking for him and Jugo to come down to Hubert’s office.

Ignoring the knowing looks on the others’ faces, Bazz-B heads down to the office, where he sees Jugo sitting inside before Hubert, the both of them waiting for him.

“You called?” Bazz-B asks, taking a seat next to Jugo.

Hubert nods, quickly getting up to close the door before taking his seat again.

“Now then, let’s begin,” he says, looking unusually amiable. “Don’t worry, neither of you are in trouble. I just called you in to discuss a few noticeable changes that have taken place this past while.”

Bazz-B and Jugo stay silent as Hubert turns his attention to the former.

“You know, Bazzard Black,” he says, “your teachers have told me that they’ve noticed a significant improvement in your grades this past while. They’ve even told me that you’ve been working hard in their classes as well. I have to admit, I’m impressed!”

For a moment, Bazz-B isn’t sure whether Hubert is being sincere or sarcastic. However, he can’t detect any sarcasm in his voice, and in all honesty, he’s a little surprised that he’s receiving this kind of acknowledgement from him.

Knowing he should say something, he just nods.

“Th-Thanks,” Bazz-B says at last. “I guess I have been working hard.”

“Indeed, and I’ll bet it’s thanks to Haschwalth’s help here,” Hubert says, giving Haschwalth a knowing smirk. “It’s wonderful that you two have managed to set aside your differences and become friends through tutoring, especially since it’s led to this much improvement in Bazzard Black’s grades.”

Again, neither Bazz-B nor Jugo can respond to his praise.

_ Does… Does he think we’re actually friends? _ Bazz-B thinks in surprise.

Taking their silence as agreement, Hubert just continues speaking.

“Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that you’re both doing excellently, and please, keep up the great work,” Hubert tells them. “I’m sure you’re both itching to go back for the weekend, so you’re both dismissed now. Have a great weekend!”

Bazz-B follows Jugo out of Hubert’s office, and they make their way back to his dorm room in silence. As they walk to the dorm building, Bazz-B’s mind reels from the praise he’d received from Hubert.

He can’t remember when he’s ever been praised by him. Hell, this is probably the first time that he’s been sincerely praised by the principal, and it feels rather weird. Even weirder, though, is that he apparently sees him and Jugo as friends.

Does Jugo even see Bazz-B as a friend?

_ Hah! As if he would…  _ He thinks, suddenly feeling a little bit despondent at that.

Besides, it’s highly likely that Jugo doesn’t see him like that.

“We have a calculus test before the Christmas break,” Jugo tells him as they enter his dorm room. “Do you remember the list of topics that would be covered?”

“Yeah. The test is on continuous functions, right?” Bazz-B recalls.

“Exactly,” Jugo says. “I know you’ve been having some troubles with that, so we have to go over that unit together before dinner.”

With that decided, Bazz-B sits at Jugo’s desk on the right side in a different chair, getting his books out so he can begin. And as always, Jugo has already gotten his books out and is already reading through his textbook and taking notes.

They go through the calculus textbook together, and Bazz-B makes sure to listen to how Jugo explains what continuous functions are and how they work. But as he takes notes, Bazz-B finds himself paying more attention to Jugo himself, rather than his explanations about continuous functions.

He’s not sure what it is that’s affecting him, whether it’s the evening light or the warmth from the heating, but right now, Jugo looks incredibly…  _ seductive. _

The way his thin reading glasses frame his delicately-pretty face, the way his golden hair spills freely, those are already things that Bazz-B is admittedly attracted to. But it seems like the little things he does have become much more noticeable than ever. The way he bites his lower lip as he turns the page of the textbook, the way his lips seem almost pinkish right now, hell, even the way he taps his pencil against his chin…

All of it is so undeniably…  _ hot. _

Bazz-B blinks.

What is he even thinking right now? He should be studying, for crying out loud, not eyeing the gorgeous star student that’s tutoring him!

And yet, he cannot deny just how attracted he is, and how much his attraction has strengthened this past while.

Bazz-B has no idea why he’s so fascinated by Jugo, especially since he probably doesn’t feel the same way towards him. It’s so strange that thinking about Jugo like this can fluster him so much, particularly when he’s already pretty experienced and confident in this kind of stuff. 

Yet no matter how much he tries to stop thinking about such things, Bazz-B just can’t get over how seductive Jugo looks, even though he’s not even trying to be seductive at all.

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels his blood rushing south, the low thrum of arousal kicking in, and to his horror, he feels himself becoming hard right then and there.

_ What the fuck?! _ He thinks, looking down in panic.  _ Why the fuck do I have to become turned on now, of all times?! _

If Jugo sees this, then it’s all over for him.

Bazz-B tries desperately to think about the least sexy things anyone can imagine to try and get rid of his erection, all to no avail.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do now?!  _

He shifts awkwardly in his chair, trying to hide his erection, only to accidentally knock his textbook off the table with his elbow, making it fall to the ground with a loud ‘thud’.

“Dammit!” Bazz-B curses.

“What are you doing?” Jugo asks, glancing at him with a frown. “I thought you were supposed-”

He stops abruptly as his gaze lands on Bazz-B’s lap, and Bazz-B slowly follows his line of sight only to realize just where he’s looking.

Shame floods through Bazz-B as he looks away from Jugo’s surprised expression, waiting for the inevitable anger from him. There’s no way he’ll be able to escape from this unscathed.

“I’m sorry, Jugo…” Bazz-B says, his heart pounding against his chest. “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I-”

“Look at me, Bazz.”

There’s no anger or disgust in Jugo’s voice, and Bazz-B can’t help but turn to look at him.

To his surprise, there’s no visible anger in Jugo’s eyes either. Instead, he looks almost… inquisitive.

“You’re hard right now,” Jugo points out, swallowing slightly. “Am… Am I the cause of your arousal?”

Bazz-B can’t answer. Just how is he supposed to respond to a question like that, anyways? Besides, what if Jugo just gets angry and kicks him out for getting turned on by him in the end?

Then, Jugo speaks again, making him look up.

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?” he asks, still looking so inquisitive.

Did… Did he hear this right? Is Jugram Haschwalth actually offering to  _ take care _ of his hard-on?

Bazz-B cannot believe what he’s hearing right now. He’d never say no to an offer like that, but this is a completely different situation. And the fact that Jugo is willingly offering to take care of his erection… it’s almost hard to believe it’s actually happening right now.

“You’re serious, Jugo?” he asks.

Jugo just nods.

“But why? Why are you doing this?”

“Well, I can’t let you leave my dorm with… with that,” Jugo points out in a strangely suggestive tone. “I’ll just have to make you come soon enough.”

Well, clearly Jugo has made up his mind about taking care of him, so who is Bazz-B to deny him of a pleasure like this?

“Alright, if you say so,” he concedes.

Jugo nods, then stands up from his chair. “Go sit on my bed,” he tells him.

Without a word, Bazz-B obeys, getting up from his chair and sitting down on the edge of the bed. His cheeks are burning as he watches Jugo approach him with a strangely coy look, before he slowly slides down to his knees in front of him.

_ Holy shit…  _ Bazz-B thinks.

The very sight of Jugo on his knees like this is so fucking hot. And if he looks this hot just from being on his knees, then Bazz-B can only imagine how gorgeous he’ll look with his mouth around his dick.

All Bazz-B can do right now is keep his eyes on Jugo as he slowly slides his hands up his thighs, completely mesmerized by him.

* * *

Jugram cannot believe he’s actually doing this. Yes, he’d offered to take care of Bazz-B’s erection, but it’s only logical to make sure he’s not leaving his room in such a state. He’d never even imagined making such an offer to anyone until now, though.

He’s never kissed anyone or gone out on a date; he’s completely inexperienced in both romantic and sexual matters. And yet here he is, on his knees, about to pleasure a male classmate like it’s nothing.

Though he won’t deny how much he actually likes seeing Bazz-B with that expression of shock and arousal upon his face as he slides his hands up his thighs. Something about it makes his heart beat a little faster as he palms Bazz-B’s erection through his pants.

Just that bit of contact makes Bazz-B hiss in pleasure, and Jugram rubs his erection for a little bit before removing his glasses and setting them aside.

_ How long has it been since he’d last been touched like this? _ Jugram wonders to himself, deftly unbucking Bazz-B’s belt before undoing the button and zipper. Then slowly, he pulls down Bazz-B’s pants and boxers down his hips to expose his erection, his eyes widening slightly.

_ Oh…  _

Bazz-B is certainly quite well-endowed, especially in his width. A part of Jugram is nervous, now that he’s actually seeing his dick. But another part of him is turned on and a little flattered that he’s aroused him to this extent.

“Just relax, Bazz,” he coaxes softly, taking his dick into his hand.

Slowly, he strokes his hand up and down the shaft, earning a quiet groan from Bazz-B. Jugram keeps his eyes on him to observe his reactions, squeezing slightly before loosening his fingers, then continues his pace.

He moves his eyes back to Bazz-B’s dick, contemplating his next course of action.

_ Should I do it? _ He wonders.

Perhaps he should kick things up a notch if it means getting him off. He’s never given head at all, so hopefully, Bazz-B won’t scorn him for his lack of experience.

With that, Jugram leans down and slowly slides his tongue over the head.

Bazz-B inhales sharply, quickly suppressing a moan as he looks down at Jugram in shock.

Jugram can’t help the amusement he feels at eliciting such a reaction. Holding his dick firmly, he slides his tongue up the shaft repeatedly, kisses the tip, all while stroking and listening to Bazz-B’s breathless moans.

Eventually, Jugram slides his lips around the head, making Bazz-B curse as he begins to suck steadily. His dick tastes a bit salty, but it’s definitely not a turn-off for him. He swirls his tongue around the tip and moves his hands to Bazz-B’s thighs as he glances up at him, pleased to see how his cheeks are flushed red, how his eyes are half-lidded before he closes them completely and tilts his head back.

“Jugo…” Bazz-B breathes, moving his fingers to his hair.

Jugram hums approvingly at the feeling of Bazz-B’s fingers in his hair, earning a shudder in response. He then slowly slides his lips to take in more of his dick, then pulls back, almost releasing him from his mouth, before swallowing him down again.

Bazz-B’s moans are soft, echoing in the room, and Jugram can feel heat pooling in his abdomen as he sets a rhythm with his mouth. Even though he’s supposed to be helping Bazz-B, he can’t help the arousal that floods through himself as he sucks him off.

He’d never thought that giving head could be so arousing, but right now, Jugram can’t help how turned-on he feels. His body feels hot with arousal, his back is damp with sweat, and he wants to touch himself so badly, but he resists, focusing only on Bazz-B’s pleasure.

Every now and then, Jugram looks up at Bazz-B, enjoying how he progressively comes undone, all from his mouth. The fact that he’s causing such reactions, despite his lack of experience… it’s honestly very erotic.

Suddenly, Jugram feels himself pulled away, and Bazz-B’s dick slips out of his mouth as he looks up curiously.

“I’m gonna come soon,” Bazz-B tells him breathlessly, his cheeks red, his eyes clouded with lust.

_ Good…  _ Jugram thinks, pleased with himself. He wants him to come right into his mouth.

“Go ahead,” he says, his voice surprisingly sensual. “You can finish in my mouth.”

He takes Bazz-B’s dick back into his mouth and sucks harder while quickening his pace. This time, he uses his hand to quickly stroke the base of his shaft in time with his mouth, listening to Bazz-B’s moans becoming more frequent.

“Jugo, I’m gonna… I’m- fuck!” Bazz-B curses.

His dick twitches, and then Jugram’s mouth is flooded with a hot and salty rush. He swallows heavily and as quickly as he can, but it doesn’t stop a bit from leaking past the corner of his lips.

Jugram opens his eyes and looks up just in time to see Bazz-B panting softly and smiling down at him, his eyes almost… affectionate. Something about that look makes his heart beat a little faster, and he feels a blush staining his cheeks.

Slowly, Jugram pulls off Bazz-B’s dick, swallowing down the remnants of his come in his mouth before wiping the corner of his lips with his index and middle fingers and slowly licking them clean.

“A bit salty, but it’s not bad,” Jugram says.

That’s when he notices Bazz-B looking at him with a predatory glint in his eyes, and it sends a thrill down his spine.

Before he can comprehend what’s happening, Jugram is suddenly hauled up off the ground by Bazz-B, who swiftly pulls him close and captures his lips in a heated kiss.

Jugram’s eyes widen in shock, and for a moment, he doesn’t know what to do. However, Bazz-B coaxes him into responding, and he slowly closes his eyes as he starts kissing him back, his lips moving tentatively against Bazz-B’s.

He’d never thought that kissing could feel this… nice. Jugram likes the way his heart flutters against his chest, likes the sweet warmth that spreads through him and heightens his arousal.

Bazz-B pulls away from the kiss and Jugram slowly opens his eyes to notice him looking down at his groin.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Bazz-B asks.

Even though there’s no mocking tone in his voice, Jugram’s cheeks heat up, but when he tries to look away, Bazz-B gently turns his face to look at him.

“Don’t be ashamed,” he whispers. “You want me to return the favour?”

Jugram’s mind is too addled with lust for him to give a coherent response, so he just nods.

Before he realizes what’s happening, he’s pushed back on the bed, and he instinctively raises his hips up as Bazz-B undoes his belt and pants before sliding them down, exposing his own erection.

“Oh, god…” Jugram whispers as Bazz-B strokes him gently.

He barely has any time to comprehend what’s going on when he feels a hot mouth closing around his dick.

A sharp gasp of pleasure escapes from Jugram as he arches his back. He closes his eyes and lets his head loll back on the pillow as Bazz-B starts to slowly suck him off, his tongue sliding over his sensitive spots and feeling  _ so good. _

“Bazz…” Jugram murmurs incoherently. “Don’t… Don’t stop, please…”

Bazz-B obeys, working his mouth harder around his dick.

At some point, he slides his tongue over his slit, and Jugram forcefully bites down on his lip to avoid letting out a loud moan and drawing attention. Instead, he moves his hands down to Bazz-B’s mohawk, running his finger through them and earning a hum of approval that sends a pleasant thrill down his spine.

God… Bazz-B is pretty skilled at this. Clearly he’s done this before, and he really knows just where to focus on to really heighten his pleasure.

It isn’t long before Jugram feels himself close to the edge, and he tugs at Bazz-B’s mohawk. “Bazz, please… I’m so close…!” he whispers pleadingly.

Bazz-B simply sucks him harder, and that’s enough to send him over the edge. 

Jugram arches his back with a sharp gasp while clutching onto the sheets, that white heat overtaking his mind as he succumbs to blissful release. He feels Bazz-B swallowing around him, then slowly opens his eyes just in time to see him pulling away from his dick with a satisfied smile.

“You enjoyed that?” he asks.

The only response Jugram has is a shaky nod, still lost in the high of his climax. He hears Bazz-B chuckling softly, but Jugram is still lost in the many sensations that tingle his body right now.

However, as he slowly comes down from his high, that wonderful bliss is slowly replaced with a creeping awkwardness. Jugram sits up and puts his pants back on, his chest feeling a little tight as he notices Bazz-B pulling himself together, also looking somewhat awkward.

_ What should I do now? _

Perhaps they should call it a day.

“I think we’ve studied enough today,” Jugram tells Bazz-B. “We’ll continue tomorrow.”

Bazz-B nods as he packs up his things. “Yeah, sure,” he says.

Jugram gets up from the bed, watching as Bazz-B picks up his bag and keys and heading to the door. However, he then pauses in his tracks and turns to Jugram with a softer look in his eyes.

Before Jugram realizes what’s going on, Bazz-B’s lips press a kiss on his cheek, making them heat up rapidly as he stares at him in shock.

“Thanks again, Jugo,” Bazz-B says warmly. “I enjoyed that.”

With that, he takes his leave and closes the door behind him.

As his footsteps recede down the hall, Jugram slowly sits down on his bed, his hand coming up to his cheek where Bazz-B had kissed him. He can’t believe what happened just now, and he moves his hand to his heart, wondering why it’s beating so fast.

He had only done that for the sake of making sure Bazz-B is not leaving his room with an erection. So why is there a pleasant warmth that still lingers within him? 

He lets out a soft sigh.

He might not understand what just happened between him and Bazz-B, but in all honesty… he’d enjoyed it quite a bit.

And hopefully, it will happen again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things have changed even more between these two. Honestly, this scene was quite hot to write up, and I'll admit, I blushed a little while writing it.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	6. No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his mind filled with memories of that unexpected encounter from last time, Jugram finds himself adding a new arrangement to his tutoring sessions with Bazz-B, one of a particularly intimate nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 6. This one turned out shorter than I'd expected, but it was a bit difficult to write. Nevertheless, I kind of enjoyed writing this up.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Days have passed since that unusual study session, where things had gotten heated in more ways than one, and Jugram cannot stop thinking about what had happened that day.

His mind reels with so many emotions as he recalls that evening full of firsts for him: his first sexual encounter and his first kiss. How could things have changed this much between him and Bazz-B? This was supposed to be simple tutoring to help Bazz-B improve his grades, right?

But now, whenever Jugram looks at Bazz-B, he feels so very… confused. Every time he looks at him, he remembers the pleasured look on his face when he’d gotten him off, the way he’d kissed him afterwards, and the way he’d returned the favour as well. It doesn’t help that Jugram had very much enjoyed it, and that he has even had  _ dreams _ of more encounters between him and Bazz-B.

In fact, since it had happened, neither of them have spoken much. They’ve just studied in silence, only really talking whenever Bazz-B needs clarification on something or the other.

However, Jugram knows that they have to talk about it sooner or later, before things become even more awkward between them.

By now, Christmas break is drawing closer. While other students make plans to go elsewhere for the holidays, Jugram has again made plans to stay in the dorms over the break, much like how he has done in the previous years.

As the day continues on, Jugram can feel Bazz-B’s eyes on him in all their classes together. He doesn’t make it extremely obvious, fortunately, but it’s quite distracting. Not helping matters is the fact that Bazz-B always looks away whenever Jugram looks back in his direction.

_ Just what are you thinking about, Bazz? _ Jugram wonders to himself.  _ What do you think about me now? _

Eventually, the day comes to an end, and as always, Jugram and Bazz-B head up to the dorms to study for their calculus exam. However, they walk up to the dorms in silence, not really saying a word to each other. Yet that doesn’t stop Jugram’s heart from practically pounding against his chest as they near his dorm.

So far, things are alright. They both study in silence together, but the silence feels more comfortable than awkward.

However, for what is perhaps the first time in Jugram’s life, he cannot concentrate on studying. And it’s all because of Bazz-B sitting right next to him.

Just what is this strange feeling? Jugram cannot recall ever feeling so  _ attracted _ to anyone in his life until now, let alone someone like Bazz-B, and yet, every time he looks at him, he’s started noticing little things about him: his sly smirks, his passionate and spirited demeanour… all of it has become much more  _ endearing _ to him.

At that, his cheeks heat up.

What is he even thinking? He’s not supposed to be attracted to him! That blowjob had only been for the sake of getting off Bazz-B and making sure he didn’t leave his dorm room with an erection, so why is it that Jugram cannot stop thinking about it?

And why can’t he stop thinking about the way Bazz-B had kissed him?

The very thought of it makes Jugram’s lips tingle slightly, and he blushes deeply as he recalls the underlying tenderness in Bazz-B’s lips.

He’d always imagined Bazz-B as someone who didn’t really bother with being sweet and tender like that, yet the way he’d kissed him had been so… different. 

Why had he been so tender when he’d kissed him? Does it mean he…  _ likes him? _

“Oi, Jugo. You alright?”

Jugram blinks, realizing that Bazz-B is looking at him with a strangely playful glint in his eyes.

_ How long have I been distracted? _

“You seem bothered by something,” Bazz-B says, a smirk teasing the corners of his lips. “What’s the matter? Are you distracted by how hot I am?”

Much to Jugram’s dismay, a blush stains his cheeks, and he quickly turns away to try and hide it. Though there’s really no point in that; Bazz-B has already seen it.

However, he knows he cannot avoid the question any longer. He should just get it over with and ask him now.

With a sigh, he turns back to Bazz-B.

“I… I’ve been thinking about a lot of things,” Jugram begins. “And I wanted to talk to you about the other day, when I…” He trails off.

Bazz-B looks at him in surprise. “What exactly do you wanna talk about?”

Jugram steels himself as he asks his next question. “Be honest with me, Bazz. How long have you been wanting to kiss me?” he asks.

Now it’s Bazz-B’s turn to react shyly. His cheeks flush red, and he hesitates for a moment before he answers at last.

“I dunno how long exactly, but… I’ve wanted to do that for some time, I guess,” he admits.

_ So he’s been attracted to me all this time…  _ Jugram realizes.

Somehow, knowing that Bazz-B is attracted to him is rather flattering. Jugram had never thought anyone could be genuinely attracted to him, let alone someone like Bazz-B. Oh, he might be admired for his looks by many of the female students in the school, but that’s only a surface-level attraction.

“I guess it’s my turn to ask you now,” Bazz-B says, setting his pencil down. “How long have you been wanting to  _ take care of me, _ per se?”

Jugram’s heart beats faster, realizing he’d never considered Bazz-B’s question at all.

Has… Has he always been attracted to Bazz-B, and he’d never realized it until recently? Jugram had never thought of it like that.

It does kind of make sense as to why he’d been so willing to get down on his knees for him, when he’s never even thought of doing something like that for anyone else. And strangely enough… it seems that Jugram actually  _ trusts _ Bazz-B on a deeper level than he’d realized.

“I… I don’t really know,” Jugram confesses. “I’ve never felt like this for anyone until recently.”

He then glances back at Bazz-B. “You make me feel so many strange things, Bazz,” he admits softly. “I don’t know how you manage to induce so many emotions in me, but… I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it.”

Bazz-B regards him with a softer look now, one that makes Jugram feel so pleasantly warm.

“God… you’re so pretty, Jugo,” he murmurs appreciatively. “You know, I very much enjoyed it.”

Jugram nods slowly, a little relieved that his lack of experience isn’t off-putting to him. “I’m glad to hear that,” he agrees.

“That was your first time, am I right?” Bazz-B asks him, his voice unusually suggestive. “Have you ever done anything like that before?”

Jugram shakes his head, suddenly feeling a little shy. “No… I’ve never done that before.”

He’d never really bothered with dating or sex. His uncle would have driven off any potential partners, and besides, he’d been much too preoccupied with studying and maintaining his good grades to even think about dating anyone.

Never had he thought that he would ever kiss the guy he’s tutoring, let alone go down on him.

“Did you enjoy it, though?” Bazz-B asks, his voice now lowered to a purr.

Once more, a blush stains Jugram’s cheeks.

“I did…” he murmurs. “I really enjoyed it.”

His blush deepens as he looks up again. “And in all honesty… I wouldn’t mind experiencing it all again,” he confesses.

God, he feels like some lovesick teenage girl, confessing his desire to get intimate with Bazz-B. He can’t believe himself. 

What next, is he going to confess his desire to hold his hand and go on a date with him like how they do in the movies?

Bazz-B raises an eyebrow. “What are you suggesting, Jugo?” he asks. “You wanna start having sex with me in addition to tutoring me?”

In all honesty, that doesn’t sound so bad. Jugram does want to experience more of these new intimate encounters, and if Bazz-B is willing to show him all these new experiences, then it’ll be even better.

With that, he nods. “Yes, I suppose,” he says.

However, it cannot be anything more than just sex. Jugram cannot allow himself to let any kind of feelings interfere in this… arrangement, of sorts. It would be dangerous if he becomes too attached to Bazz-B, after all.

And if his uncle finds out about it… Jugram hates to think of what could happen to himself and to Bazz-B.

“But there is one condition,” Jugram tells him. “This arrangement of ours is strictly no-strings-attached. I help you study, and then we can have sex. That’s all there is to it.”

He can’t believe that they’re actually making negotiations over having sex during their tutoring sessions. But again, it’s not meant to be anything deeper than that.

Fortunately, Bazz-B seems to be listening to him. After a while, he nods slowly, a sly smile crossing his face.

“Sure thing,” he says teasingly. “I like this new arrangement. But I do hope you’re able to handle me, because I haven’t earned my reputation for nothing.”

Something about that teasing smirk makes Jugram’s heart beat a little faster. However, it’s definitely not a bad feeling at all.

* * *

Bazz-B can’t believe that Jugo is trusting him in such an intimate manner. The fact that Jugo wants to experience more physical intimacy with him, of all people… it’s quite flattering, in all honesty.

He also can’t help but feel charmed at how shy Jugo had been when telling him about his lack of experience. Knowing that he’s going to be Jugo’s first feels like more of an honour than anything else, though he’s not sure why.

It’s not like Bazz-B hasn’t been with virgins before. There’s something thrilling about being the one they get to experience their first time with, but those had been temporary flings with no real feelings between either of them, apart from physical attraction.

And yet with Jugo… there’s a clear mutual attraction between them both, and Bazz-B won’t lie, he’s incredibly pleased about that.

Yet there are other strange feelings between them. What exactly they are, he’s not too sure. A part of him feels oddly disappointed when Jugo reiterates the condition that this is meant to be strictly physical, with no other feelings to it, and he doesn’t know why that disappoints him so much.

Nevertheless, he won’t try and question it. If this is what Jugo wants, then he won’t protest against it.

“So… you wanna get started now?” Bazz-B asks. “Or do you want to wait until we finish studying?”

Jugo pauses as he considers his options. Eventually, he looks down shyly before he speaks.

“I… I’d like to kiss you,” he confesses, getting up from his chair and moving to the bed. “I enjoyed it last time, and I’d like to experience it again.”

Bazz-B can’t help the fond smile that crosses his face. “Sure thing,” he says.

He gets up and follows Jugo before sitting next to him on the edge of the bed as well. Seeing how he looks shy right now, he makes sure to be slow in his approach, gently caressing Jugo’s face before tilting his face up to look at him.

With Jugo’s eyes on him now, Bazz-B leans in closer, lowering his eyelids slightly, then closes the distance between them as he captures his lips with his own.

He takes his time in kissing him, moving his lips slowly against Jugo’s, eventually pushing him back on the bed while continuing to kiss him. Fortunately, Jugo doesn’t seem to mind the sudden change in position, and he even opens up when Bazz-B slides his tongue against his lower lip.

Jugo’s mouth tastes cool and sharp, like a mix of mint and winter. It suits him, honestly. And such a flavour is so much more addicting than Bazz-B expects. And when Jugo finally catches onto the kissing technique and moves his lips a bit more fervently against his own, Bazz-B can’t stop himself from moaning into his mouth.

Something about this makes Jugo pull away from the kiss, and Bazz-B opens his eyes and looks down at him, his heart pounding against his chest.

“You okay?” he asks breathlessly.

Jugo nods, his eyes looking unfocused with pleasure. “Yes, I’m fine,” he responds. “I… I never knew you liked kissing this much.”

Bazz-B chuckles. “You’re not the first one to think that,” he says.

Most people never really expect Bazz-B to be into kissing. They take one look at him and think he’s the kind of guy who skips foreplay in favour of hot and rough sex.

However, Bazz-B actually loves to kiss his partners. And he’s very much into foreplay, especially in drawing out their mutual pleasure before they finally get down to it. Just because he looks like a punk doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to be tender.

This time, it’s Jugo’s turn to initiate, and he leans up to kiss Bazz-B again. Smirking slightly, Bazz-B kisses him back, swiftly deepening it again to get more of that amazing winter-like taste from his lips. Yet at the same time, he’s unable to hide the tenderness in his kiss.

Jugo’s lips are soft and sweet as he returns the kiss with the same amount of tenderness, his hands roaming over Bazz-B’s back all the while. Bazz-B can’t help the way his heart beats a little faster at this gentleness, especially how sweet it feels.

Never before has he enjoyed kissing anyone this much. But something about Jugo’s inexperience and quick-to-learn nature is so utterly charming, and he can’t stop wanting to kiss him even more.

However, the need for air eventually becomes too much, and they break apart once more, their heavy breathing filling the silence of the room.

Bazz-B pants softly as he looks down at Jugo, admiring his flushed cheeks, his wet lips, and the way his eyes seem a little glassy beneath those long and pretty eyelashes.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Jugo,” Bazz-B murmurs, brushing a strand of golden hair away from Jugo’s face.

The blush on Jugo’s cheeks deepens even more, and Bazz-B can’t help but laugh.

_ Man, he’s too adorable…  _

Never before has he imagined seeing this side of Jugram Haschwalth until now. To see the star student all flustered and hot and bothered from being kissed like this… Bazz-B won’t deny, it feels pretty damn amazing. And the fact that no one else but him can see him like this is even better than anything else.

“How was that?” he asks, climbing off him.

Jugo nods slowly. “It was quite nice,” he says softly, then slowly sits up while looking a little hesitant. “Was… Was I any good?”

“You did pretty good,” Bazz-B reassures him. “And your lips taste nice, too. How do you get them so soft?”

Jugo responds with a shrug. “They’ve always been soft, I suppose,” he says. “I don’t really know.”

He pauses for a moment, then slowly leans closer and kisses Bazz-B again.

Even though it’s shorter than the last two kisses, Bazz-B is more than happy to return it, enjoying the way it makes his heart flutter just a bit. 

Jugo pulls away before getting up from the bed and heading back to the desk. “Let’s try and focus on studying now,” he says.

“Sure,” Bazz-B agrees.

They get back to studying calculus, going over continuous functions as always. However, Bazz-B can’t stop thinking about kissing Jugo, and it’s honestly a miracle that he manages to absorb any information from the textbook.

It seems like Jugo is interested in taking things slow right now, but Bazz-B is more than fine with that. He’s not going to pressure him into doing anything he doesn’t want to do, and he’s perfectly alright with just kissing him if that’s all he wants to do for the time being.

Besides, it’s safe to say that he’s addicted to how Jugo kisses him now.

At some point during studying, Bazz-B finds himself looking around Jugo’s dorm room, noticing a small handful of seasonal decorations that have been put up.

Outside, the sun has already set, but Bazz-B can make out the snow-covered trees from the string of lights hanging over the window. A miniature Christmas tree sits in the corner of the room with blue ornaments upon it, and a star rests at the very top of it.

Apart from those two ornaments, Jugo’s room isn’t as festive as some other people’s dorms during this time of the year.

Bazz-B frowns slightly. Just how does Jugo celebrate Christmas, anyways?

“Oi, Jugo,” Bazz-B says.

Jugo glances up from his textbook. “What is it?”

“You got any plans for Christmas break?” he asks.

A slight frown crosses Jugo’s face as he shakes his head. “No, not really,” he admits. “I’m just going to stay in the dorms like the last three years. I’ll probably visit the  _ Weihnachtsmarkt _ in Silbern, but apart from that, I have no other plans.”

However, Bazz-B has a better idea. He already has a plan for the holidays, so perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to invite Jugo along with him?

“Well, my family has this private vacation home in Baden-Baden,” he says. “Sometimes I go over there on vacations, and I’m planning on going there this year as well. My parents won’t be coming, since they’re overseas on a business trip, so I’ll be all by myself.”

“And?” Jugo asks, raising an eyebrow.

Bazz-B smiles at him. “You wanna come with me to Baden-Baden?” he offers.

Now, Jugo looks at him in surprise. He clearly hadn’t expected such an offer, and something about the genuine, heartfelt surprise makes Bazz-B’s heart ache slightly.

_ How long has he been alone for? All because he can’t go home to a loving family…  _

However, after a moment, Jugo just slowly nods his head, his eyes softening slightly.

“It doesn’t sound so bad,” he concedes, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’d like to join you, Bazz.”

Bazz-B can’t stop smiling at his answer. “Thanks, man,” he says sincerely. “I really mean it.”

Eventually, their studying comes to an end, but before he leaves for the night, Bazz-B gives Jugo another kiss on the cheek and bids him good night, enjoying the look of flustered surprise on his face.

And as he prepares for bed, Bazz-B feels an unusual lightness in his heart, one that’s so unfamiliar yet absolutely pleasant as well.

He definitely can’t wait for the Christmas break this year. If Jugo is coming with him, it’s gonna be even better than any break he’s experienced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- Weihnachtsmarkt is German for "Christmas market", and it's one of the most notable traditions during Christmas in Germany. They date all the way back to the Late Middle Ages, and popular attractions in these markets tend to be Nativity Scenes, lebkuchen (traditional Christmas cookies), and glühwein, or hot mulled wine.
> 
> \- Baden-Baden is a spa town in Baden-Württemberg located near the Black Forest, and is most famous for its thermal baths that date back to the Roman times.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	7. Winter Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break begins, and Bazz-B and Jugram go to Baden-Baden together for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter turned out to be shorter than usual! I do hope the sexy stuff in this chapter will make up for it, though...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Christmas break comes much sooner than expected, though it’s certainly not a bad thing at all. As soon as the last class had finished for the day, students had departed to their dorms either to relax, prepare for going home to their families, or to grab their bags and go home immediately.

Bazz-B and Jugo had gone back to grab their packed bags before heading to the train station to go to Baden-Baden. Having planned their itinerary together, they’d booked for a late-afternoon train so that they can arrive in the evening.

The train ride to Baden-Baden is fast, no thanks to travelling via high-speed rail. For the most part, they spend it in comfortable silence, with Bazz-B reading some manga while Jugo reads a classic novel. And as Bazz-B reads, he thinks about some of the things he’d like to do with Jugo… and to do  _ to _ Jugo as well.

This is certainly going to be an interesting Christmas break, and Bazz-B can’t wait to experience it. Hell, he can’t wait to experience it alongside Jugo as well.

_ What should I get him for Christmas? _ Bazz-B wonders.

He wants the gift to be meaningful, something that can convey his gratitude for Jugo’s tutoring.

It’s as he thinks this that he glances at the book that Jugo is reading, which turns out to be Walter Scott’s  _ Ivanhoe. _ From what he can remember, the book is set in the medieval times and has knights; something that Jugo is interested in.

_ Definitely something knight-themed, then…  _

Eventually, the train pulls up to the platform of the Baden-Baden station, and there’s an announcement of their arrival playing over the intercom as they retrieve their bags and disembark into the snowy evening.

Once they’ve exited the station, Bazz-B hails down a cab to take them to the vacation home itself.

The drive is silent for the most part, but they finally reach the villa. After paying the driver, Bazz-B leads the way up to the Baroque-style villa located not too far from one of the thermal baths.

Jugo looks up at the villa in amazement.

“Isn’t this Baroque-style?” he asks.

Bazz-B nods with a smile. “It is,” he says. “It gets maintained regularly, so there’s no need to worry about anything happening.”

Pulling out his key, he unlocks the door and steps inside, turning on the lights and looking around.

As always, the villa remains unchanged. The inside of the villa is as impressive as the outside, with a fusion of Baroque and modern-style interiors and furnishings. In addition, many Christmas decorations have already been set up by the caretakers: the Christmas tree has been set up and decorated near the fireplace, and Christmas angel figurines line the mantle as well.

Somehow, this whole place seems more warmer right now, even more than it had been in the past, when Bazz-B had spent his holidays all alone here.

As they close the door and walk further into the villa, Jugo looks around with a subdued fascination.

“You have a lovely villa,” he praises, slipping his shoes off.

Bazz-B smiles and rubs the back of his neck as he removes his boots. “Well, thanks…” he says, removing his winter coat and hanging it up in the closet. “Anyways, I’ll show you around.”

During the little tour of the villa, Bazz-B can’t help but notice how Jugo seems almost at home in the modern-Baroque style of the place. Such a style actually suits his delicate beauty and elegance, and it doesn’t help that the soft lighting really makes Jugo look almost ethereal.

That night, Bazz-B cooks dinner for the both of them, surprising Jugo a little bit. As it turns out, he’d assumed that Bazz-B hadn’t known how to cook at all, but he’d learned a little bit, thanks to a servant who had taught him whenever his parents weren’t home.

Dinner is silent for the most part, and afterwards, they go to their separate rooms to wind down for the night.

As Bazz-B washes himself beneath the hot spray of the shower, his mind wanders to all the possible things he and Jugo can do together in Baden-Baden. There’s the thermal baths, the Christmas market, and so many other things they can do together.

And speaking of Christmas, he needs to get him a gift, especially something to convey his gratitude for the tutoring he’s received this past while.

Once he’s rinsed himself off, he turns off the shower and steps out, drying himself off before putting on his boxers and sweatpants. He keeps the towel around his neck as he emerges from the connecting bathroom, letting out a content sigh.

It’s nice and warm in his room, and with the view of the snow falling outside, everything is so peaceful.

Bazz-B’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by the sound of its opening.

“Bazz?” Jugo says, stepping inside and closing the door behind him “I was just wondering if-”

Whatever Jugo wants to ask dies instantly as he stops abruptly, his green eyes widening a little at the sight of a shirtless Bazz-B before him.

Bazz-B notices the way Jugo’s cheeks blush slightly as his eyes linger on his well-toned body. He’s not gonna lie; he likes the way Jugo looks at him right now, especially the way he tries to avert his eyes shyly.

A smirk crosses his lips as he approaches him. “You like what you see, Jugo?” he asks, his voice more suggestive than usual.

Jugo steps back until his back is pressed against the door, and Bazz-B swiftly takes the opportunity to trap him there, his arms pressed on either side of him.

He takes in the sight of Jugo in his night clothes, his heart beating faster as he leans in closer until their lips are only inches apart. Jugo smells so good, and he looks so goddamn sensual right now, and the fact that he’s not resisting makes it even better.

Before he even registers what he’s doing, Bazz-B closes the distance and captures Jugo’s lips with his own in a kiss.

Jugo melts into the kiss with a muffled moan, his lips still having that wintery, minty taste that’s so damn addictive. In response, Bazz-B moves his hands to Jugo’s waist, pulling him close so that their bodies are pressed together, and he guides Jugo to his bed and pushes him back onto it, never breaking the kiss.

Fortunately, Jugo doesn’t resist. Instead, he actually  _ deepens _ the kiss and moans into Bazz-B’s mouth, which does all sorts of wonderful things to him and stirs up the low thrum of arousal within him.

Bazz-B pulls away from his lips, panting softly as he admires Jugo beneath him. “Goddamn…” he murmurs.

He slides his lips to Jugo’s neck, kissing his way down and enjoying the way Jugo arches up into him with a soft moan.

“You like that?” Bazz-B asks, smirking against the crook of his neck as he slides his hand into Jugo’s pants and grasps his dick.

“Don’t stop…” Jugo begs, his hips thrusting slightly into Bazz-B’s hand.

With a smile, Bazz-B just moves his hand at a steady pace, stroking him gently. “I wanna see you let go, Jugo…” he tells him. “So don’t be shy.”

* * *

By now, Jugram is absolutely mindless with pleasure, having never felt anything like it in his whole life. Everything Bazz-B does to him feels  _ so good, _ and he doesn’t even care about anything else.

He loves how warm Bazz-B’s body is, how heated his kisses are, how he kisses his neck so suggestively that it makes his heart beat faster than ever.

And if that weren’t enough, he’s so good with his hand as well. Bazz-B strokes his dick in a way that makes him shudder, and he can’t stop himself from clutching the sheets as that exquisite pleasure washes over him.

It isn’t long before he feels his core tightening, and he knows right then that he’s close.

“I’m gonna come, Bazz…” Jugram whispers.

“Go on,” Bazz-B coaxes. “Come.”

And come, he does.

Jugram arches his back as he comes into Bazz-B’s hand, succumbing to the blissful release that overwhelms him. A few moments later, he can distantly feel Bazz-B wiping him off and kissing his forehead, and he can’t stop himself from smiling for a brief moment.

As he slowly comes down from his high, he feels Bazz-B kissing his lips briefly, and he opens his eyes right as he pulls away.

“Well, how was that?” Bazz-B asks with a smile.

“It was… quite good,” Jugram confesses, his cheeks warming again.

“Then I hope you’re prepared for the rest of the break,” Bazz-B teases him, his lips brushing against his ear. “Because I’m gonna show you a  _ lot _ of things.”

Something about the husky purr in his voice sends a thrill down Jugram’s spine, especially the promise of more physical pleasure like this. In fact, there are so many erotic possibilities that can happen during this break, and the very thought is almost exciting for Jugram.

“Well, I look forward to it,” Jugram says sincerely, unable to stop himself from smiling. “I really do.”

* * *

Only a couple of days have passed since then, and Bazz-B has made good on his promise of showing Jugram what else he has to offer in the bedroom.

In between their explorations of Baden-Baden, they both engage in various sexual activities all over the villa with each other. Somehow, Bazz-B has managed to find all of Jugram’s sensitive spots, and has taken advantage of them to make Jugram come very quickly and leave him breathless by the end of it.

They haven’t gone too far, as per Jugram’s request. Most of the time, Bazz-B has given him handjobs or even sucked him off, or they forego the sexual stuff and just make out in different parts of the villa.

It also helps that Bazz-B is pretty patient with him, and doesn’t judge him for not having as much experience as him. And each time they kiss, Jugram finds himself becoming a bit more addicted to him, especially in the way his lips taste so unique against his own.

Today, they had both gone to the thermal baths together, which had been quite a relaxing experience. It had also been the first time they actually got to see each other naked, and Jugram had definitely appreciated such a view.

Strangely enough, Jugram didn’t feel embarrassed at being so exposed in front of Bazz-B, partly because of the fact that they were in a public bath. He didn’t even mind when Bazz-B had asked him about the scar on his hip, which he’d received after his uncle had beaten him at some point in childhood.

If anything, being so exposed in front of Bazz-B had felt rather pleasant. Jugram hadn’t felt the urge to close himself off or maintain his aloof façade, and he’d felt accepted in Bazz-B’s presence.

Though it had also made him realize that he hasn’t really gotten the opportunity to return the favour and pleasure Bazz-B, not since the impromptu blowjob in his dorm room. Perhaps he should return the favour at some point.

Jugram keeps this thought in mind as he follows Bazz-B through the Christmas market, wondering what he should buy for him.

He should get something meaningful for him, something that isn’t cheap or generic.

_ I should go out on my own and look for something.  _ Jugram decides.  _ Then it’ll be a nice surprise for him. _

“Oi, Jugo.”

Jugram blinks, looking at Bazz-B. “Yes?”

“You wanna get something to eat from outside tonight?” he asks. “There’s a nice Japanese place you might like. They sell ramen, and I think it’ll be nice for a night like this.”

Ramen soup does sound nice for a cold night, Jugram considers.

With that, he nods. “I suppose so,” he says.

The Japanese restaurant isn’t too busy, and they both order a bowl of ramen soup for themselves. And sure enough, it is quite comforting.

The broth is nice and warm, the noodles are just the right texture, and the sliced pork, salted egg, and vegetables really add to the flavour. And on a cold winter evening, it hits the spot in a very satisfying way.

Dinner goes by quickly, and they return to the villa for the evening.

It’s after a hot shower that Jugram decides to return the favour for Bazz-B, so when he finishes, he just dries himself off and wraps the towel around his waist, ready to head to Bazz-B’s room.

But it seems that Bazz-B had the same idea, because when Jugram emerges from his ensuite bathroom, he’s surprised and a little pleased to see him waiting in his room, wearing only his towel.

Jugram can’t hide his smile. “So you came here this time?” he says, approaching him.

“I’ve been wanting to touch you since the baths,” Bazz-B murmurs, smiling softly as he pulls Jugram close to him.

Jugram is swiftly pulled in for a heated kiss, one he’s all too happy to return as he’s pushed back onto his bed, and heat pools thickly within him as he takes the opportunity to roll Bazz-B over onto his back.

“Whoa!” Bazz-B looks up at him in surprise.

“Allow me,” Jugram coaxes him, silencing whatever protests he might have with a kiss.

This time, the kiss is short, and Jugram just trails his lips down Bazz-B’s neck and down his body, enjoying the way Bazz-B groans softly when his hand presses against his erection.

“Jugo…” Bazz-B breathes.

With a faint smile, Jugram undoes Bazz-B’s towel and pushes it to the side, then leans down and takes the tip of his dick into his mouth.

A groan spills from Bazz-B’s lips, and Jugram hums approvingly. Immediately, he sets a steady rhythm, sucking his head first before easing more of him into his mouth.

“God… yes, just like that,” Bazz-B praises breathlessly. “Not too fast, Jugo.”

Jugram obeys, keeping his pace steady as he listens to the instructions that Bazz-B gives him. He sucks when Bazz-B tells him to suck, caresses the sensitive areas with his tongue, takes in as much as he can, and even uses one hand to play with his balls, all while enjoying the way Bazz-B’s head falls back as he groans in pleasure.

He loves the power he has over Bazz-B right now, especially knowing that he’s making him come undone like this. His body feels damp with sweat, and his jaw hurts slightly, but he keeps on going, using his hand to stroke the part he can’t fit into his mouth.

“Jugo…” Bazz-B pants. “I’m so close…”

Not wanting to stop, Jugram just hums again and quickens his pace, determined to make him come.

* * *

Bazz-B can feel the sweat upon his body as he resists the urge to thrust into Jugo’s hot, wet mouth. God, he’s become pretty good at this, and he’s definitely a quick learner as well.

When Jugo starts using his hand as well, he moves his own hand to Jugo’s hair, running his fingers through the silky tresses as his muscles tense up. He’s so close now, and his fingers tighten a little in his hair.

“Fuck… I’m gonna come…!” he grunts.

His dick twitches slightly, and Bazz-B groans as he surrenders to his release, coming right into Jugo’s mouth. Only then does he allow himself to weakly thrust into his mouth, watching as Jugo slowly pulls himself off his dick before swallowing heavily.

Spurred on by this, Bazz-B pulls Jugo up and kisses him thoroughly, tasting himself in his mouth as he holds him close. As they slowly pull apart, Bazz-B kisses his cheek and smiles.

“That was… wow,” he says.

Jugo smiles faintly, leaning into Bazz-B’s chest with a content sigh. “You’re welcome,” he says, leaning into his embrace.

They lie together in silence, and Bazz-B just strokes Jugo’s soft hair, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together so intimately.

Eventually, Bazz-B’s thoughts wander to other things; namely, to Christmas.

“Christmas is coming up soon,” he says.

Jugo nods. “It is,” he agrees.

“You got any ideas as to what you want?” Bazz-B asks him.

Jugo just shrugs. “Not really,” he admits wistfully. “I’ve never really gotten anything for Christmas. My uncle never saw the point in buying gifts for me.”

Well, if he’d needed another reason to hate Jugo’s uncle, then this is definitely one. 

_ Just you wait, Jugo…  _ Bazz-B thinks to himself, holding Jugo close.  _ I’m gonna get you something great for Christmas, and your uncle won’t be able to do anything about it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm truly sorry at how short this chapter is compared to the previous ones. However, I did enjoy writing the sexy scenes here, so I hope you enjoyed them too!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	8. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazz-B and Jugram spend Christmas together, which marks a turning point for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 8. I apologize for how short it is, since it gave me some trouble, but I hope the cuteness makes up for it!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Christmas Day has finally come, and for the first time in a very long time, Bazz-B actually feels a little excited about the holiday. He hasn’t really seen the point in being excited for several years now, but with Jugo here, he can’t help how much he looks forward to the annual traditions this year.

A few days ago, Bazz-B had managed to find a good gift for Jugo: a small silver necklace with an encircled fleur-de-lis pendant done in a rather medieval style. Recalling his interest in medieval-era things, Bazz-B had thought the necklace was perfect for Jugo, practically made for him, in fact.

The cost had been a bit pricey, considering that the necklace is made of real silver, but even so, it had totally been worth it.

When he heads down to the Christmas tree, Bazz-B is pleasantly surprised to see that Jugo is already awake and sitting by the tree with a mug of something hot in his hands, and he stops in his tracks to admire the scene before him.

Jugo looks so…  _ content. _ Bazz-B can’t remember when he’s ever seen him looking this peaceful, but seeing him like this makes him feel strangely happy.

“Merry Christmas, Jugo,” Bazz-B greets at last.

At his greeting, Jugo looks back at him and nods, still looking so peaceful. “Merry Christmas to you too,” he says. “It’s a very nice morning.”

Glancing out the window, Bazz-B notices the snow that covers the ground and trees, and the way it sparkles beneath the morning sun. Indeed, it’s quite beautiful.

The corners of his lips turn up ever so slightly as he nods. “Yeah, it is,” he agrees.

“I’ve always liked the winter for this reason,” Jugo confesses. “The world seems so quiet, and it’s so nice.”

Silence hangs in the air for a moment before Bazz-B breaks it by heading towards the tree.

“I’ve gotten you something nice, Jugo,” he says, retrieving the small box wrapped up in deep-blue wrapping paper. “I saw it the other day, and I thought you might like it.”

Jugo raises an eyebrow as he sets down his mug and accepts the gift, looking at it curiously. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Bazz.”

“Oi, I did it because I wanted to get you something,” Bazz-B mutters, averting his eyes shyly. “No need to turn it down. You deserve nice things.”

Why his heart beats faster when he says this, he’s not too sure, in all honesty.

He glances back as Jugo carefully opens up the wrapping paper to reveal the small blue box, excitement building up within him as he watches him lift open the box’s lid.

Jugo’s eyes widen slightly in surprise as he gingerly takes out the silver fleur-de-lis pendant.

“Bazz, this is…” His voice is hushed as he cups it in his hand.

“When I saw it, I noticed that it had a rather medieval style to it,” Bazz-B tells him, feeling pleased with himself. “You were telling me about how much you were interested in the medieval period, and when I saw it, I thought it was made for you.”

“It looks so exquisite…” Jugo whispers, his eyes shining. “Thank you so much, Bazz.”

“You want me to put it on you?” Bazz-B offers, his heart fluttering at the sincere gratitude in Jugo’s voice.

Jugo nods and hands him the pendant, moving his hair out of the way as Bazz-B gingerly fastens it around his neck.

He goes back to see how it looks from the front, and a smile crosses his face.

“It’s perfect,” he says sincerely.

Indeed, it looks absolutely perfect around Jugo’s neck.

Then, Jugo seems to remember that it’s his turn, and he gets up to retrieve a small gift covered in crimson wrapping paper and hands it to Bazz-B.

“Here is my gift to you,” he says, looking strangely unsure of himself. “I hope you like it.”

Bazz-B accepts the gift, opening it as carefully as he can like how Jugo had done, only for his hands to stop abruptly, his eyes widening in pleasant surprise.

In his hands is a box with sleek black earbuds of very high quality. No doubt this hadn’t been cheap to buy.

He looks back up at Jugo, only to see him looking away shyly.

“I noticed how you liked to listen to music whenever we studied, and I wanted to get you some nice earbuds so you could enjoy your music,” he says. “I know it’s not much, but when I saw them, I was reminded of you, so…”

_ Not much? _ Bazz-B thinks incredulously.

How can he think these high-quality earbuds are ‘not much’?

“Jugo, don’t say that,” he says, approaching him quietly.

Then, before Jugo can stop him, Bazz-B quickly circles his arms around him in a warm hug.

Jugo tenses up in his arms for a moment, clearly unused to receiving such affection. Eventually, he slowly circles his arms around Bazz-B to return the hug, albeit rather awkwardly, though it’s honestly more endearing than anything.

“Thank you, Jugo,” Bazz-B says warmly. “I really appreciate it.”

Why does his heart beat faster than usual right now? This whole arrangement is supposed to be a no-strings-attached kind of deal, right? And yet Bazz-B has never felt this kind of fondness to anyone else until now.

Later on, after they both have breakfast and clear up the wrapping paper, they get some hot glühwein and sit beside the burning fireplace to enjoy its warmth while covering themselves in thick blankets.

For a short while, they sit together in silence, enjoying each other’s company and listening to the dull roar of the fire. But eventually, Bazz-B decides to break the silence.

“Have you ever thought about what you want to do after graduation?” Bazz-B asks, taking a sip.

Jugo nods slowly. “I have,” he says. “I think I’d like to go into medical ethics and become an ethicist.”

Bazz-B raises an eyebrow in surprise. Well, that’s certainly an interesting career choice.

“Why is that?” he asks.

“I want to be able to help bring about a fair balance in helping health practitioners make the right decisions for their patients,” Jugo explains. “The field of medical ethics is also quite an interesting one, and I’ve always been fascinated by how doctors are able to come to their decisions through consulting with ethicists.”

He does have a point about doctors having to make important decisions. Besides, something like that seems to be Jugo’s strong point as well.

Bazz-B tries to imagine Jugo helping medical practitioners making the right decisions, only to think of how his beauty may distract nearly everyone.

A wry chuckle spills from his lips. “While that’s a good choice and all, I think you’d also do pretty well as a model,” he says with a smile.

Jugo raises an eyebrow. “You think so?”

“Why not? You definitely have the looks for it. You’d probably make other models jealous even in a potato sack.”

A faint smile tugs at Jugo’s lips. “You flatter me, but I’m not suited for modelling.” He glances at Bazz-B. “What are your plans for after graduation?”

Bazz-B sighs, staring at the star on top of the tree. “I have to go into business school,” he says. “You know, so I can prepare to inherit the company like my parents want me to.”

In all honesty, he doesn’t think he’s suited to become the head of the Black family. He’s never been one to adhere to the ways of the upper class, and he certainly doesn’t want to be miserable for the rest of his life like that.

“You shouldn’t go into it if it doesn’t make you happy,” Jugo tells him.

_ Wait, why is he telling me this? _ Bazz-B thinks in surprise. After all, isn’t Jugo still forced to stay in contact with his shitty uncle, someone whom he clearly wants nothing to do with?

“I could say the same for you,” Bazz-B points out. “You shouldn’t feel forced to keep in touch with your uncle if you don’t want to.”

Jugo slowly shakes his head. “It’s not that easy for me to just cut him off,” he says quietly. “After all, he’s the one paying for me to attend school.”

Ah. That makes sense.

“But I’ve already been accepted into university,” Jugo says. “Once I graduate high school, I’m going to go on very limited contact with my uncle, and eventually cut him out of my life.”

“Hopefully you can do it safely,” Bazz-B says. “From what you’ve told me about him, he doesn’t seem like someone who will take that lying down.”

“You’re right,” Jugo agrees. “But even if he tries to come after me, I’m more than ready to stand up for myself and make sure he leaves me alone for good.”

By now, the fire in the hearth is slowly dying down, though the warmth is still radiating strongly from within.

Jugo then turns to look at Bazz-B, his eyes shining warmly.

“Thank you for inviting me here, Bazz,” he says sincerely. “I’ve truly enjoyed it here.”

Bazz-B’s heart beats a little faster, and he smiles slightly in response. Hearing the sincere warmth and gratitude in Jugo’s voice… it’s truly a privilege only he is lucky to have.

“No need to thank me,” he murmurs, caressing Jugo’s face. “I’ve also enjoyed it as well.”

Right now, everything is truly perfect. To spend Christmas with Jugo all alone here in Baden-Baden, with no one to interrupt them… no other Christmas in the past can compare to this year’s.

And Bazz-B doesn’t want this moment to end at all.

* * *

Jugram had never imagined that he’d enjoy the Christmas break to the extent that he had, but spending it in Baden-Baden with Bazz-B had been quite a welcome change from the previous years in the dorms.

Even after the break finished and school reopened, Jugram cannot stop thinking about how wonderful the holidays had been.

To experience Bazz-B’s sincere kindness and warmth… it had been strange, but he truly liked it. No one has ever been this kind to him before, and he’d give anything to experience it again.

Of course, the sexual encounters had been just as wonderful, and Jugram had never even imagined himself capable of some of the things he’d done with Bazz-B. Those encounters had been truly erotic, and Bazz-B had never made fun of him for his lack of experience, and he’d trusted him so much.

But why does he feel like this? Why is it that whenever Jugram thinks about Bazz-B and the time they’d spent together over the holidays, he feels so warm and light? This arrangement of theirs is supposed to be no-strings-attached, and yet he can’t help the way he feels towards Bazz-B right now.

Whatever it is, he doesn’t know. But Jugram would be lying if he said that he didn’t like it.

Lunch time has come around, and Jugram is currently in the library, working on a history project together with Uryu, his assigned partner.

He and Uryu have worked together in many classes since their freshman year, and in all honesty, Jugram actually likes working with him. Uryu is just as studious and dedicated to school as he is, and it helps that his work ethic is quite remarkable.

“How was your winter break?” Jugram asks, attempting to make some idle conversation.

Uryu looks at him in mild surprise, pushing up his thin rectangular glasses before answering.

“It was fine,” he says. “I went back to Japan for the break, and I got to see all my friends again, so it was rather nice.”

His German skills have certainly come a long way since his first year here.

“That sounds nice,” Jugram says. “Which part of Japan?”

“I come from this place called Karakura, located in western Tokyo,” Uryu tells him. “How was your break, Jugram? I remember you and Bazz-B going to the train station together on the last day.”

“Yes, we went to Baden-Baden together,” Jugram confirms. “Bazz-B’s family owns a vacation home there, and he’d invited me to spend the Christmas break with him in that place.”

“Is that so? Sounds like it was fun,” Uryu says. 

He writes something else in his book before speaking again.

“You know, I’ve noticed that you and Bazz-B seem rather close, Jugram,” he observes. “Have you become friends with him now?”

Jugram frowns slightly as he considers his answer.

Are he and Bazz-B actually friends? Can they even call themselves friends after some of the things they’ve done together? While there’s no doubt that they’ve become quite close, Jugram still isn’t sure what exactly they are.

However, perhaps it’s safe to say that they are friends to a certain extent. After all, Jugram has been tutoring Bazz-B and opening up to him, right?

“I… I suppose we are friends,” Jugram says at last.

Uryu nods. “That’s definitely interesting,” he says. “I never imagined that you and Bazz-B could ever become friends, especially since you’re both so different in many ways.”

Indeed, Jugram and Bazz-B are complete opposites of one another. Bazz-B is spirited, loud, hot-headed, and rebellious. Jugram, on the other hand, is quiet, cool, studious, and aloof from others.

And yet somehow, they get along quite well.

“I never imagined it either,” Jugram agrees. “But then I started tutoring him, and things changed.”

“Right,” Uryu says. “It’s amazing, how Bazz-B doesn’t cause much trouble in class anymore. I don’t know what you’ve done, but it’s pretty impressive.”

Jugram just nods, his heart fluttering slightly. “Indeed, it is,” he agrees.

* * *

Evening comes quick, and Jugram sits at his desk, going through his history notes while waiting for Bazz-B to arrive, since he had to stay behind to ask some questions after class today. 

As he studies, his fingers go to the fleur-de-lis necklace and clasp the pendant momentarily before releasing it.

He’s lucky that no one has asked him where he’d gotten the necklace from, in all honesty. As much as he loves it, Jugram really doesn’t need to have more rumours spreading if people were to find out that it’s from Bazz-B.

Even so, he truly likes this necklace. Not only is it very pretty, but it fits him quite well. Jugram likes the medieval motifs on the pendant, as well as how it delicately frames his neck, and the way it sparkles beneath the light is also quite lovely to behold.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, and Jugram gets up to answer the door.

Sure enough, Bazz-B is waiting outside, looking strangely pleased with himself as he enters.

Jugram raises an eyebrow. “What happened?” he asks, closing the door behind him. “You look quite happy, Bazz.”

Bazz-B nods with a smile before reaching into his bag and pulling something out. “I got the calculus test back,” he says, holding out the paper to him. “Look at the mark I got.”

Taking a closer look, Jugram is pleasantly surprised to see a red ‘80%’ printed and encircled upon the paper. Following that pleasant surprise is a feeling of… pride.

“You passed…” he says, his voice hushed. “Bazz, you… you did so well.”

Bazz-B grins. “And it’s all thanks to you, of course!” he tells him.

“No, I shouldn’t take credit for it,” Jugram tells him, a genuine smile crossing his face. “You’re the one who earned it, after all.”

He gently caresses Bazz-B’s cheek, enjoying the blush that stains his cheeks. “I’m truly proud of you, Bazz,” he says sincerely.

His words have a profound effect on Bazz-B, who still looks genuinely awed at receiving such praise from him. Honestly, Jugram likes seeing how happy he looks, and he’s not lying about how proud he is that he’s come this far.

He watches in amusement as Bazz-B shyly averts his eyes.

“Thanks, Jugo…” he murmurs. “That… That means a lot to me.”

Then, Jugram finds himself pulled close for a kiss.

Bazz-B kisses him sweetly, and the warmth and tenderness makes Jugram’s heart flutter even more than ever as he kisses him back. It’s almost a shame when the kiss ends, in fact.

And as they get started on studying, Jugram knows right then that whatever he and Bazz-B have right now is much more than a simple friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this chapter is finished. Again, I apologize for the shortness in this chapter, and I hope the next chapter won't be as short!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
